Who Will You Choose? TadashixReaderxHiro
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: This story is where the reader has just lost her or his parents. Aunt Cass and your mom happen to be best friends since high school, so of course when you lose your parents aunt Cass takes you in til someone from your mom's side can take you in. Who will you choose between the brothers, once finding yourself falling for both of them? I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.
1. Changes Part1

It was sunny, yet cool day and you were laying down on your back in the grass looking up at the sky. You were in a daze that whole afternoon, you had your camera between your slender hands taking picture after picture of the moving clouds. The sky just seemed to capture your attention, with it's never ending changing patterns of clouds and lightning. You had always been in love with the sky, rather it be day or night, although if you had to pick the night sky was your favorite. You were laying in a small open field, right outside a college called "San Fransokyo Institute of Technology", it was a big campus so it had a field to spare. "Wow the sky looks so beautiful, I'll get a lot of great pictures today. I don't know how I'll choose which ones to keep." You let out a short sigh. "I wish had a better camera, then I could take better pictures of the night sky too" You said aloud to yourself, you were completely tuned out of the world as you gaze up at the baby blue sky. You didn't even notice when a group of students walk pass you, you were too busy oohing and awing at the sky.

"Hey who's that girl/guy? I've never seen her around here before." A dark skinned male with dreadlocks said, rising his eye brow as he looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know, I've never seen her/him either." said another male, with light tan skin and brown hair that was covered by a green beanie with a design of a monster face on it.

"Well either way she/he looks pretty happy, whatever she's doing." Stated a tall blond female on thick heels, smiling as she adjusted her bright pink glasses on her nose.

"I think she's/his taking pictures of the sky." Said a tall asian male with jet black hair, with a grin and a small chuckle.

"The sky? Why" A Smaller asian male, also having jet black hair would comment confused.

"I dunno, because she/he can." A Short asian female with a purple streak in her jet black hair said, popping her pink bubble gum.

The tall asian male would smile to himself a little, watching the expressions on her/his face change with delight as each picture was taken, "Either way, it's kind of cute heh."

"Ooh, Do I sense the start of some romance!?" The male wearing the monster beanie would exclaim.

"Shut up" Said the tall asian, as he would roll his eyes with a smile and a light hearted chuckle.

A few giggles and chuckles were heard from the group, as they moved on walking forward. In this moment, a few seconds later you would see a large dark unnatural cloud forming up in the sky connecting to the ground. You would slowly sit up to take a better look at the unnatural cloud, then slowly you would find yourself on your feet. You began nervously shaking your head, as your hands trembled a little and clutch onto the camera tightly. "No, No, No, No, It's just a coincidence. PLEASE just be a coincidence!" You shouted to yourself as swallowed thickly, feeling as if it were going to get caught in your throat, you started to run off the field of grass that your feet were once placed on. As you were running away from the field of grass, you would swiftly take your cellphone from your pocket and dial your moms number quickly. "Pick up, Pick up, Please mom!" You shouted quickly becoming impatient, as kept redialing her number.

At this moment among the group of students, a white large marshmallow like robot would stop in he tracks as he had caught a glance at the sky. "Baymax..? What is it buddy?" The tall asian male would ask curiously as he raised an eye brow.

"There is trances of oxidation, which indicate there is a fire in the area, over there. It seems to be very large one from the trances of smoke in the air." Baymax would state, as he would slowly turn towards the area, then he raised his marshmallow like arm and pointed over to the smoke.

You would run by just in time to hear the robots comment, which made you stop dead in your tracks as you slowly look over your shoulder at him. You felt like your heart stop for the brief moment when you heard mechanical voice, as you would slowly walk over to reach out for the robot's arm grabbing it with both hands. "Repeat that please..What did you say.." You said, looking at the robot in desperation as you swallowed thickly once more. As you did that the rest of the group would turn looking off guarded by you.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The female with the purple streak in her hair would say, placing her hand at her hip and raised her eye brow towards her/him.

"Hey! You're that girl/guy that we saw taking pictures." The male wearing the monster beanie would shout looking over at her/him, as he would rise his hand over to you pointing.

"Is everything okay?" The tall asian male ask, with a tone of concern in his voice that match his facial expression.

"I need you to repeat that please..!" You said raising your voice, looking at the robot desperately. Seeming to be oblivious of the group of students, despite hearing their voices still.

"You heart rate has increase, would your heart rate return to normal by me repeating my sentence?" Baymax would say, as he tilted his head slightly.

"Yes!" You would shout, still having a grip on the robots arm.

"There is trances of oxidation, which indicate there is a fire in the area, over there. It seems to be very large one from the trances of smoke in the air." Baymax would state again, as he went though his movements again pointing to the smoke.

You felt like the air from your lunges had been taken from you. Hearing it a second time didn't help, it only made it worst which made your legs feel shaky. You hands would slowly release from his arm, dropping to your side.

"Are you okay? You seem to be in distress, are you in need medical attention?" Baymax would tilt his head again, looking down at blinking.

At this point the group all wore the expression of concern as well as confused. The tall asian male would be the first to speak up again, "Hey, why don't you sit down and try to get yourself together. Tell us what's going on, maybe we can help you in some way."

"That's right, you shouldn't be scared to ask for help." Said the female with the bright pink glasses, trying to use a gentle tone to reassure her/him.

You were looking down at the ground, lost in your own thoughts til you finally snap out of it. "Can... Can this robot tell what street it's on..? and what building?" You said slowly, as you grip the ends of your shirt tightly.

"I can" Baymax stated.

The smaller asian male, who had now collected all his thoughts before speaking, would look over at her/him rising his eye brow. "Do you by chance think, that maybe your house might be on fire?"

You bit your lip looking down as you nodded slowly, everyone would look at each other as their expressions grow in concern. You would slowly look up at the robot before saying, "Can you tell me..what street..? Please I need to know.." You would take a deep breath and close your eyes, mentally preparing yourself for what the robot might say.

"15th street, apartment Little Tokyo" Baymax said.

You inhaled deeply and a bit shaky, as you swallowed slowly as if something had got caught inside your throat and you were trying to push it back down. "Thank you" You said quietly before taking a brief moment, just before someone was about to say something to you would run off again. " _They're fine.. They're fine... She just probably left her cellphone inside_." You kept telling yourself that to reassure yourself, they were alive and well.

"I hope everything will be okay" Said the blonde with bright pink glasses, as she gave small sigh and brush some hair behind her ear that was danging in front her face.

Everyone sorta looked down thinking to themselves, as the tall asian male would look up over her/him running towards the cross street to leave. Everyone would start walking away, but he would keep his feet grounded as his eyes would dip down, thinking to himself for a brief moment before he took off running as well.

"Tadashi, where are you going?" The smaller asian would shout at him as his eye brow wrinkled some confused, as everyone would look over at Tadashi with curiosity.

"I'm going to help her/him! I'll be back soon, watch Baymax for me!" Tadashi would shout back, without even looking back at them. He would run as quickly as he could over to his moped, hoping on as he completely forgot to put his helmet on. Turning it on he would take the street you were running down on. His eyes would scan over the side walk looking for you, once finding you he would stop just a few feet in front of you. He would remove himself from his moped and look over at you, "Do you want a ride? You would get there a lot faster." He said, as he scrambled to get the spare helmet out, he would hold it out to you.

You were gasping for breath, as you slowly stop and lean over griping your knees trying to catch your breath. You would look up at him and tilt your head slightly, with a confuse expression. "Why, why are you helping me? You don't even know me, why go though all the trouble."

"What do you mean?" He said, as he raised one of his brows. His arm that was extended to you, was now below his chest along with his helmet in his hand.

"I'm sure you weren't leaving the campus when you were walking with your friends. Not only that, when I came up to you guys, you and that blonde girl were the only ones asking me if I was alright. Which means if I'm right, you went to go get your moped and then find me, why?" You asked, still unsure of what his motives are.

"Because someone has to help." He gave her/him a comforting smile and extended his arm once more showing her/him the helmet again.

You didn't want to waste anymore time, your eyes darted down as you grab the helmet and look back up at him. "Thank you" Both of you would climb into his moped, you would wrap your arms around his sides holding onto him a bit tightly. Your anxiety still high thinking about your parents, Tadashi wouldn't say anything though. He had a feeling you were probably just scared at the thought of something happening to your parents.

He would start to ask you questions, anything to get your mind off of the bad thoughts that were probably playing over in your head. "What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh my name, it's (Full name)." You said.

"Alright I'm Tadashi by the way, So (y/n) what were you doing back there? At the campus" He said, giving a some what charming smile as he look back at her/him for a brief moment then forward.

"Thank you Tadashi, and I was.. taking pictures. I thought the sky looked really nice today so I stop in front of that campus, laid down, some pictures. You guys must have thought I looked really weird huh?"

"No haha, in fact we thought you looked really happy" Tadashi said, with his still smiling lips.

"I was, I love looking at the sky... Day or night" You said, with a faint warm smile and an expression of nostalgia.

"So my other question is, what were you doing before that. You said you were walking by." Tadashi asked, wondering as he kept his eyes at the road.

"I was walking around the town, I still haven't seen everything since we moved. My parents said that I should go get some fresh air because I've been in the house since we started unpacking. We moved here not that long ago.." You said, casting your eyes down trying to swallow the lump that was forming in your throat. 

"I see.." Tadashi said quietly, not really sure what else to ask. Another question would float into his mind, but before he could ask her/him both had already started driving up the street. His eyes would fall on the apartment before them, his eye brows furrow some as his face expression was devastated by chaos.

You were looking down when you felt the moped slowly coming to a stop, you felt like your hands were shaking a little as you tried to get a grip and gather your courage together. You would take deep breathe as your eyes slowly drifted up, looking at the scene before your eyes that left your mouth hanging open slightly. You could see three fire trucks and two police cars, everyone was staring outside their windows from the other side of the street, and by passers were stopping to check out the scene. Everyone who lived inside the apartment building was standing outside shaken up and looking up at the flaming charred building with lost scared eyes, some of them had black stained clothing and were a little dirty. Families and couples would huddled together, as the singles would just look around out of their mind about the whole situation. Although you and Tadashi were standing a few feet away from the building, you could feel the intense heat coming from the flames. You eyes would lay there for a while at the scene of people standing by, before your eyes wondered to the building that was smoking in flames once more. Your grip on his shirt tighten some, as your eyes would run over the crowd what seemed like a hundred times before anxiety started to hit you hard.

He would feel her/his small hands tighten on his shirt, as he would gently place his hands on top of hers/his removing them from around his waist. He would then climb off his moped turning to look at her/him, with her/his hands in his still, holding them and looking at her/him as if trying to reassure and comfort her/him. "Lets find them, together. Everything is going to be okay, alright?" He wasn't sure how much he could be helpful when he saw the terrified look in her/his eyes, all he knew was that he had to do something. Although he wasn't quiet sure himself why he felt so strongly about this one.

You would shut your eyes tightly and start to shake your head profusely shouting, "No, No I can't, I'm not ready. I just know it! I know they're dead! I felt it in my gut!" You cried out.

He would grab her/him by the shoulders, giving her/him a stern look as his brows crinkled. "You have to do this! It may be hard and painful at first, but you need to know." He said, being firm with her/him.

" _His right...His right...I know that.. But what do I do?.. After I find out, where do I go from there?"_ You thought to yourself. You swallowed thickly as your breathing was a bit heavy, probably from all the anxiety you were feeling because you felt like your hands were still a little shaky. You took a moment to collect yourself before removing yourself from his mope. "Let's find them.." You said, looking up at him with a mixed expression of distress and seriousness. You both gave each other firm nod despite you both being nervous. Tadashi would put the helmet away, afterward you both would walk around the scene, trying to find someone you could ask about your parents. It was hard to flag someone down, seemed like everyone would was running around and who could blame them with all the chaos going on. You tried asking some of the people who lived inside the apartment, but since your face was so new no one knew if your parents made it or not. You were starting to feel yourself panic with in that short period of time of not being able to find your parents.

His wondering eyes would notice a familiar figure coming over, as the familiar figure came closer his brows would wrinkle confused. He found himself wondering what business his aunt had here in all this chaos. He would approach aunt, "Aunt cass, what are you doing here?" He would ask her.

"Tadashi? I could ask you the same thing, but since you asked first I'll go first. Do you remember my old friend from high school I told you about, the one that was moving here with her husband and daughter/son?" He would just gesture his head, as if to say go on. "Well, They were moving into this apartment... and I got a call" Aunt Cass said, looking down with a gloomy expression upon her face. "I'm here to.. identify..." She said, taking in a deep breath then stopped unable to say anymore then she needed as she bit her lip.

His eyes widen slightly, he couldn't believe the coincidence and not only that but the fact that aunt cass friend might be dead. It took him a moment before he could say anything. "I'm here with someone too.. This girl/guy named (Full Name), her/his parents and her/him just moved here not that long ago." He said with a deep sigh, as his eyes cast down a little and he put his hands into his pockets leaving his thumbs out.

"Did...Did you say (Full Name)? Does she/he look like (Describe Yourself)? Maybe between yours and Hiro's age?" Aunt Cass said, seeming like she was almost in a panic.

"Uh, yes actu-" He stop himself for a moment as his eyes widen once more. His expression became distraught, as he would slowly look over his shoulder to see (y/n). He knew if his Aunt Cass was talking about her/his parents, that would make (y/n) an orphan. "Oh no.." He mumbled to himself, looking away as he would remove his cap holding it to his waist side and resting his hand against his forehead.

"Thank goodness, at least she/his okay." She eyes would tear up as she shut them tightly and cast her head down, having one hand over mouth as if to keep herself from crying and the other at her waist line.

You would start to notice something going on, you tilt your head slightly wondering what that lady and Tadashi were talking. So you started to make your way over there, it wasn't til you step up closer that you felt like you had known this lady, was she maybe?

Cass would look up after a moment to herself, seeing (y/n) walking over towards her and Tadashi. "(Y/N)! Thank goodness you're okay!" Cass cried out, as she would throw her arms open and flung herself at (y/n), wrapping them around her/him tightly.

"..Aunt...Cass..? Why are you here.. you-" You stood there overwhelmed with different emotions, as you felt tears start to build up in eyes. You knew, you knew why she was there. She wouldn't be unless, but you wouldn't dare finish that thought or sentence. You felt a large lump grow in your throat, as you found it becoming hard to swallow. You slowly would bring your arms up around hers and hold onto her tightly with shaky hands.

"(y/n)...I think you know why.." She said, as she pulled away looking down at her/him, with such a miserable pained expression on her face. "it's going to be okay"

Once those words left her mouth, you would instantly break down in her arms clinging into her shirt for your life. You body trembled as you began to sob and wail out for your parents shouting. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING! THEY'RE LOOKING FOR ME RIGHT NOW, THEY'RE ALIVE! PLEASE AUNT CASS TELL ME IT'S A LIE!" You felt your voice becoming weaker as you sobbed. "Its a lie... they.. they wouldn't leave me..." You voice said trembling, as you were pressing yourself into her arms and tugging at her sleeves.

"Shh... Shh it's okay sweetie.. Everything is going to be okay, aunt cass is here for you." She said, in a smoothing voice that was nearly trembling itself as well. Her heart was breaking, not only did she lose her best friend but she had (y/n) in her arms, who she thought of as her own niece/nephew wailing for her parents. She would tighten her arms around her/him and try to smooth (y/n) by stroking the top of her/his head lightly.

Tadashi was still off to the side, taking this all in unable to say or do anything. He wasn't sure what to say to (y/n), what do you say? Sure he had lost his own parents, so he heard it all before when his parents died. Thinking about on it now, it was painful and hard and still is for him sometimes. He would slowly come up to his aunt and her/him, reaching his hand out towards (y/n) and smoothly try to rub her/his back to calm her/him some. All that left his lips quietly were, "I'm sorry it hurts.."

\- Later that day (Time skip)-

You were siting in the Lucky Cat Cafe staring outside the window, it's had been a few hours since the fire and Aunt Cass had taken you back to her place. It was decide that you were going to live with them for a little while, til there was room for you go to live at your mom's sister house. The night sky was already starting to come in, as the day sky was getting ready to say good night to the world. Usually you would love this time of day, how the skies would meet and the beautiful colors that were made between them. But all you could do was sit there in silence, with a docile expression on your face as if you were a doll. Looking at the skies meet today, felt emotionless and empty, usual you could feel the peace and warmth from them but today wasn't the same.

Cass sighed looking over at (y/n), she didn't know what to say to her/him. (Y/N) didn't even notice the plate of food that was placed in front of her/him. Cass didn't want to push her/him, after all she didn't really feel much like eating today either, having just lost her best friend. At this moment Tadashi would walk down the stairs going over to the counter. "Hey.. I'm going to go lay down and rest okay? Can you watch (y/n), see if you can get her/him to eat anything." Her voice sounded a bit tired and depress, as she left patting him on the shoulder gently.

Tadashi gave her a slow nod, as he watch her descend up the stair case. His eyes slowly drifting to the floor for a moment, then would look over at (y/n). He still wasn't sure how he could help her/him, but he was going to at least try and make sure she/he ate a bit of something before going to bed. He would make his way quietly over to the table she/he was siting at, as he pull out the chair from the table and took his seat across from (y/n). "Hey" He would say in a gentle voice. "Your food is going to get cold if you don't eat soon."

You were slightly startled, as your body jolted slightly forward at the noise coming from the side of you. "Huh? Oh...Um" You would then just barely start to process that the noise was a voice belonging to Tadashi. "Yeah.. I know.. I guess I'm just not that hungry.. I must have spaced out." You said in a drained voice.

His eyes were on her/him, as his expression was troubled about her/his state. "Yeah...It must be hard still processing it all... I can understand. When my parents died, the first few days I barely ate anything." He said, as his eyes were slowly drifting down to the table looking at his hands.

"Thanks for your concern, Tadashi..." You said, giving a weak half hearted smile up at him, who was still looking down at the table. "Can you stay.. with me? Yah know, while I finish eating.." You said in a way that was almost pleading, as if saying you didn't want to be alone at this moment.

"Of course" He said, his eyes now looking back up at her/him with a comforting smile.

An hour had pass since the last time you had any conversation with him, although to be fair you didn't really feel like speaking as you pick at your food eating little by little. Tadashi was kind enough to pick up on this and not say anything, he simply sat there like you ask of him. You place your fork down next to your plate, as you gently place your hands against the table pushing yourself back to get out of the chair. "Well, thanks Tadashi. I'm pretty tired now, so I'm going to head to bed now."

"Oh, yeah no problem." He said, hurrying out of his chair to follow your lead. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight, it's not a problem for me. Sorry tonight you'll have to bare sleeping with my knuckle head brother." He said, whiling push their chairs in and then walking up to the stair case with her/him.

"Heh, It's fine I don't mind. Thank you" You said with a half hearted chuckle as you breath out slightly. "Thanks for allowing me to stay with you guys til my aunt has a place for me."

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Cass thinks of you as family so you're welcome here as long as you need." He said, with that warm comforting smile of his.

Once you both made it up to the Hamada brother's room, Tadashi would go over to his side tidying up a little to make it more comfortable for you. You eyes would scan over the boys room, as you stood there in the corner of the room waiting. You would see the younger Hamada brother siting at his desk, on his computer it seemed as although he was working on something.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to wake me up okay? I'll just be down stairs on the couch, and Hiro make sure you behave yourself okay? Goodnight guys" He would say, heading back down stairs.

"Yeah, Yeah" Hiro would say as his brother was leaving, rolling his eyes a little and letting out a small annoyed breath at his brothers words, thinking he couldn't behave himself.

"I'll try and make sure I'm not too loud, um thank you for allowing me to stay here tonight." You said, fidgeting with anxiety a little. You were a little nervous about sharing a room with someone you didn't know, and on top of that being in a house you weren't familiar with.

"It's fine, after all Aunt Cass thinks of you as part of family so just make yourself comfortable (y/n). You're name is (y/n), right?" Hiro said, as his eye brows wrinkled slightly asking the question. His gaze never leaving his lit computer screen as his fingers typed frivolously on his key bored.

"Hmm.. It is, Well then good night Hiro." You said with a small heavy sigh, you would walk over to Tadashi's side of the room climbing into his bed. The sheets and comforter felt nice and cold, as your body slip under the comforter the cold would send a small shiver up your spine. You let out a small breath feeling your body finally starting to relax, as you close your eyes slowly letting the fatigue take over.


	2. Adjustments Part2

Hiro was siting at his desk still working on his newest project, he didn't even bother looking at the clock to check what time it was, since his use to pulling all nighters to finish a project. Although this one seemed to be taking longer than usual, then again that could have been because his focus wasn't completely towards his project. His mind kept drifting towards (y/n), who was sleeping in the bed next over. He could hear her/him tossing and turning, every now and then he would be almost be tempted to look over and check on her/him, each time he decided against it though. It wasn't til he suddenly heard some sniffling and faint crying coming over from (y/n), that he would finally decided to spin his chair around to take a look. His eyes squint a little as he tried to see pass the bubble of light coming from his desk lamp into the darkness, that was the other side of the room. He lean forward in his chair a bit, before choosing to grip both his knees and push himself off from his chair to walk over to his older brothers side. _"I wonder...could she/he be crying?.. I swear I heard some_ _crying_ _a moment ago."_ He thought to himself as he walk over to the foot of the bed. He would look over at (y/n), seeing tears running down her/his face, with a pained expression on it. Hiro felt something tight clutch his chest, he felt sort of bad for her/him having to go though this pain.

You suddenly find yourself unable to breath as your body trembled, and your eyes jolted open. You were panting heavily as you gasp slightly for air, your eyes were scanning over the room in a panic, as you grip the comforter a bit feeling yourself having a panic attack. "Mom! Dad!" You found yourself crying out, you aren't sure yourself why you were calling out their names knowing they were gone already.

"Whoa, Whoa it's okay (y/n). Your safe, calm down." He would jerk back at the sudden out burst made by her/him, soon after a few seconds he would rush over to her/his side.

As Hiro was making his way to your side, you would try to sit yourself up struggling because of your short heavy breaths due to the anxiety attack brought on. Tears were forming consistently in your eyes, as they were dripping down your cheeks while you sob.

He notice (y/n) struggling to sit herself/himself up as he stood by her/him side, he reaches over (y/n) slightly, grabbing her/him by the shoulders gently pulling her/him to sit up. He sits down on the bed beside her/him, rubbing her/his back slowly trying to smooth her/him as he felt her/his body trembling a little. _"_ _I don't even think (y/n) realizes shes/his shaking...Maybe I should go get Tadashi, his better at stuff like this then I am.."_ Just as he was about to get up, something in his mind changed. He wasn't sure what it was but, there was something about (y/n) state that made him feel like he shouldn't leave at this moment just yet.

You wouldn't usual break down like this in front of people, but having just lost your parents you didn't really care much about pity appearances and trying to act tough. You slowly feel yourself calming down, although there was still a slight pain in your chest and it felt hard to breath some what. The streams of tears were still running down your now stinging cheeks you didn't care really who it was at the moment, you knew you just needed a shoulder to lean on. You slowly close your eyes, as if hoping that would stop the tears from forming in your eyes. You lean towards hiro, placing your head against his shoulder as you buried your face against him, while reaching a hand up to grip onto his shirt holding into it. You body trembled a little as you tried to force yourself to stop crying.

Hiro eyes widen slightly as he was taken back at her/his sudden actions, he wasn't sure what to do or if he should say something at a time like this. He wanted to try and help, but the only thing he could think of at the time was to wrap his arm around her/him that once was trying to sooth her/his back. He would gently rub his hand up and down her/his arm, still trying to smooth her/him over. He would look down at her/his form curled up next to his side, it pain his chest to see (y/n) like this. Before he knew it himself, he bought both his arms around her/him and held her/him close to his chest. "It's going to be okay (y/n)... You don't have to hide anything form us okay? We all know you're grieving, it's okay to cry or even get angry." He said in a quiet manner, as one arm held her/him and his other arm was bought up letting his hand stroke the top of her/his head. Some part of him felt a little awkward doing this, but he thought to himself also, what would Tadashi do? This was the first thing that pop in his head.

"Thank you...Hiro.." You said, in a weak voice as your crying had finally calm down. You let the warmth coming off form his body take over, letting it relax your muscles as you open your eyes gradually. "I hope this doesn't sound weird or anything.. but do you think you can stay here for a little while? Just til I fell asleep.. you don't have to, It was just a childish idea." You said casting your eyes down into your lap.

"You mean you want me to stay here with you? You know I'm not very good at things like this-" He stop himself, to think for a moment before continuing his sentence. "But.. I don't mind staying like this, if it helps." He said, trying to give her/him some reassurance.

"Thank you...really thank you" A mellow smile would slowly take over your lips, as you close your eyes once more nuzzling up to his side.

"Um, Y-Yeah no problem.." Hiro would feel his cheeks starting to catch fire, as a pink blush would take over his cheeks. He felt like his own heart was racing, which made him feel nervous since he never felt like this before. Then again, his never been this near someone before, besides Tadashi and Aunt cass. Honey Lemon's hugs didn't count either, at least not to him.

You felt a soothing warmth taking over your body slowly, that would little by little pull you into a deep sleep, mix with the sounds of his heart beat helping you drift back.

He look down at (y/n), watching her/him fall back asleep as he would wipe her/him stain cheeks. Even though a few moments had pass and he knew that she/him was well asleep, he didn't want to move from that spot in fear that it might cause her/him to wake up. He was already trying his best to fight off his own drowsiness, due to the fact that was late into the night, but his drowsy state would win over his mind causing him to fall asleep as well.

-Next Morning-

Tadashi would gradually start to wake up, as his drowsy eyes scan over the room he would sit himself up slowly. _"It's been a while since I've slept on the couch, my back feels a little stiff. Hopefully within in the week Aunt Cass can make some room for (y/n) to sleep with her."_ He thought to himself, as he would swung his legs off the couch, turning his body to grip his knees and push himself up to his feet. He would yawn and stretching his body out some, as he would reach behind his neck rubbing the back of it a little. He started to make is way up the stairs to his room, once he had made his way to the top of the stairs he would push the door open gently as to not wake Hiro or (y/n). He walk into the room still in some what half asleep, it wasn't til he came the foot of his bed that realized his brother and (y/n) had slept cuddled together. His eyes would blink a considerable amount, before he just stood there dumb founded and wide eyed at the site. He couldn't believe his baby brother was that close to someone. Further more, he couldn't believe Hiro fell asleep holding someone! Tadashi found himself beyond puzzled for once, after a moment of staring at them he would carefully remove his brother from (y/n). He would be careful to take his time and once he had his little brother in his arms, he would carry him over to his own bed laying him down under his own comforter.

At this moment, Aunt Cass would peer her head out of the door fame "Hey, I was just checking to see if everyone was up and how much food I should make." She said, with a bright smile and a cheerful tone like she usual spoke, but some how almost seemed force.

Tadashi didn't want to say anything about it though, he knew his aunt was trying to keep it together for (y/n), who had just lost her/his parents. "Just me, I have morning classes so I'll be leaving soon." He said, giving her a half smile.

"Okay, but make sure you pick up something to go on your way out. I can't have you going to school hungry." With that note, she would pull her head out form the door fame and her foot steps could be heard making their way down stairs.

He took in a deep breath sighing, as he reach for the nape of his neck resting his hand there and glance back at Hiro, then at (y/n). He wasn't sure why, the whole thing not only shock him but bothered him. He shook his head a little as if pushing away any silly ideas, and just told himself that it might be, because he doesn't like the idea of hiro growing in that sense. He would walk back over to his side picking out some clothes for himself, then quietly close the sliding door behind him as he walk away, so that he could change on Hiro's side. He would make his way down to the cafe where his aunt was, where he would grab something off the counter form the usual spot she left food for him to go.

"Oh Tadashi! One thing before you go!" Cass would call out waving her hand in the air some, as if the shouting wasn't enough to stop him in his tracks. "I hope you and Hiro don't mind sharing your guy's room with (y/n) for a few days. Only for a few days, I promise, til I have time to go to the store to pick up a mattress for her/him. I'm working on reorganizing my room around, so that (y/n) can have a side to herself/himself."

"It's no problem, I don't mind sleeping out on the couch for a few days Aunt Cass." Tadashi smiled, as if to reassure her about the situation.

"Thanks, have a good day at school!" She would reach over the counter pulling him closer, as she wrap her arms tightly around him, giving one of her famous bear hugs. He would just laugh a little at his crazy aunt, waiting til she let him go so that he could leave to school.

It was a few hours later and you were slowly waking up to the soft beaming light that was peeking though the blinds. Your eyes would flatter open a bit, trying to adjust to the lit room before opening fully. You were sprawled out on the bed, as you stretch your arms and legs waking yourself up slowly. " _My back feels a little stiff.."_ You say to yourself.

Hiro was walking into the room just a few minutes after (y/n) had woken up. He was carrying a tray over to his older brother's bed that she/he was laying down on still. "Hey, (y/n)? are you awake? Aunt Cass asked me to bring up this food up to you, she thought you might not want to go down stairs." He eyes were looking up at her/him for the first half of his speech, then they would drift down to the floor slowly as he gave a light shrug.

You slowly sit yourself up, as you run your fingers though your hair lightly, as if trying to comb your hair with them. "Thanks, that's sweet of you both." You gave a small half asleep smile.

"Don't thank me, it Aunt Cass idea. I'm just bring the food." He said, as the corner of his lips would slightly pull up and he gave another light shrug. He gestures as he was walking over to the bed, placing the tray down on her/his lap then he would take a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Still, thank you." You said, returning with a slightly bigger smile as your eyes followed him. You were feeling a bit calmer then what you were last night. You would look down into your lap, seeing the food that was sprawl out on your tray. Picking up your fork, you would start to pick at your food taking small bites.

"So.." Hiro said, casting his eyes to the side as he started to rub at nape of his neck. "I was talking to Aunt Cass for a little, she told me that you'd be staying here a while. Til your aunt has a place for you at her house." He paused, not sure how to continue. His gaze was at his lap, as he spoke.

You finish the bit of food you had in your mouth swallowing it, as held your fork down below your shoulders so that it was still in the air. "So what? Do you have a problem with sharing a room with me for a little while?" You say, rising an eye brow and smirking playfully some as you tease him lightly.

"What! No, no nothing like that" His wide eyes shoot up towards (y/n), shaking his hand out in front of him. "It's just...ugh" He said, with a sigh putting his head down as well as his hands to his side. "Well.. when I got up this morning, I heard Aunt Cass on the phone with your aunt. They were... it seemed like my Aunt Cass was pretty upset at something, so I kind of I guess you could say listened in."

"You mean you eavesdrop." You said, still rising an eye brow at him.

"Well yeah, but I had a good reason to!" He exclaim, then sighed once more as his shoulders drop some. "It seems like your aunt changed her mind about... wanting to take you in, sorry (y/n). I ask Aunt Cass if I could tell you myself..."He said, looking up at (y/n) while his eyes watch for her/his reaction, as he started to rub at the nape of his neck a bit.

"Oh..I see.." You said, putting your fork down on the tray, as your eyes cast down slowly to it. You would give a half hearted weak chuckle and smile, as you shrug your shoulders lightly, "I had a feeling that might happen.. I was pretty surprised when Cass told me that my aunt wanted to take me in. Not that my aunt doesn't like me or anything, I just know she has a lot of her own kids to take care of."

Hiro look down at his lap, as his brows crinkled in frustration trying to find the words to say to her/him. He knew that (y/n) was probably hurting even more at the news of her/his aunt; it was moments like this he wished he could be more like Tadashi. "I see... well you can say here with us it's not a problem, I'm sure Aunt Cass will think of a way. As long as you're here, you're family (y/n)." He said, trying to sound comforting as his eyes would slowly drift back over towards her/him.

"Thank you, really I'm not sure what I would do if it wasn't for all three of you." You said, with a small smile returning to your lips.

"Hey, you still have a week til Aunt Cass enrolls you in school, why don't we play some video games or something. I won't be home all the time because I have classes, but when I do we can!" He said, trying to be uplifting and hoping to get her/him to smile a little more.

You nod and smile a bit more at the idea. "Sure, that sounds fun. I have to warn you though, I'm pretty bad ass, so you might get your butt kick a lot."

"Heh, we'll see about that!" He gave (y/n) a playfully smirk.

Every day that Hiro could, he would spend it keeping his promise to you, playing video games for hours on end with you. A few times Aunt Cass or Tadashi would have to take away the console, just to make you both get in bed. Other wise you both would keep saying, "One more rematch." Not only would keep his promise about playing video games with you, he would also spend most nights trying to smooth you over and comfort you whenever you would get nightmares and panic attacks. This always put Tadashi in spin, since you and Hiro would fall asleep a few times cuddled together.

It was last morning of the week, then (y/n) would have to return to school. This was the first thought that came to Tadashi, as he sat up from the couch like he did every morning that week. " _I wonder if Hiro and (y/n) will be sleeping in the same bed again."_ Even though he caught them sleeping in the same bed a few times, he ever said anything about it. If anything it bothered him a little more each time, it made him feel like (y/n) couldn't talk to him about what she/he was going though. After all, he felt like he knew better about what her/his feelings were losing her/his parents. Sure he would eat dinner with (y/n), or lunch whenever he was home for it. Yeah, they talked to while eating together, but she/he never said much about how she/he was doing that day. Tadashi would shake his head as he walked up the stairs, _"What are you doing? It's just Hiro and_ _(y/n)_ _, you're being silly you knuckle head!"_ He thought to himself, in way that was almost scolding himself lightly. Sure enough, once he reach his room, there he saw Hiro and (y/n) cuddled together sleeping soundly. Just like before he would remove his little brother from his bed, setting him down in his own bed. It was only a few minutes after that, Hiro's alarm clock would go off.

Hiro would groan, flipping over on his stomach to hide his face into his pillow. "Five more minutes.." His voice muffled though his pillow.

Tadashi would turn off Hiro's alarm clock, in fear that it might wake (y/n). "C'mon you baby, get up we have classes today." He said, walking over to his brother shaking him. "You know this wouldn't happen, if you and (y/n) didn't stay up so late playing video games."

"Uggh..." A loud groan was all Hiro could manage to let.

Tadashi rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Okay then." He then preceded to grab the comforter that was under his younger brother, and rip it from under him. Causing Hiro to flip over as the beaming light was now hitting his face.

"Ugh, Tadashi!" Hiro would shout out grumpily, as he would finally sit up while running his fingers though his messy thick mane. He was now eying his brother, who was now walking over to his side of the room to grab a fresh pair of clothes. His eyes would dart towards his older brother, glaring at him.

"Hey, don't give me that look it's your fault for not going to bed sooner." Tadashi said, with his back turn to his brother, feeling the heated glare on his back. He would grab his clothes and turn around smirking at his brother, as he closed the sliding door behind him like he did every morning.

It was later that evening, you had woken up with the bright sunlight beaming though the blinds. "Ugh..mmnn" You let out a soft moan, groaning as if complaining about the warm beaming light hitting your cheeks. You eyes would open slowly at a time, letting them adjust to the bright light that fill the room. You pull yourself siting up slowly, as you look around the room every morning as usual. You look behind you viewing outside the window, it was a nice day but all you could think about it was how it reminded you of "that day". You let out a deep breath as you start climbing your way out of warm comforter, that felt like an oven from the light beaming on it for so long. You stretch your limps out, soon after your feet were plant on the ground, waking yourself up. _"Mmm..I guess I should head down stairs and eat something, other wise Cass will just drag me downstairs..._ _heh_ _"_ After a few days, you started joining Aunt Cass down to the cafe shop for breakfast. You make your way down the stair case out to the open cafe, where it seemed it was having a busy morning; at least for Aunt Cass.

"Oh! Good you're finally up (y/n)! We're so busy this morning, I hate asking but do you mind?" Aunt Cass would give that big smile cheerful smile; she seemed to be feeling a bit better these last few days, at least enough to put on a smile that wasn't forced.

"Heh, sure Aunt Cass." You already knew without her having to finish the whole sentence, she was asking if you would lend your helping hand; after you finish eating of course. So you went up to the counter, where you would eat your breakfast before giving Cass some help with the morning shift. Once you finish with your plate, you would go to the back putting away your plate and grabbing a spare apron.

"Thank you so much again (y/n), for helping me out." She said, passing by her/him giving her/him a half bear hug from the side, as she squeezed (y/n) to her side. "After things slow down a little, I need to talk to you okay?" 

"Hm..Okay Aunt Cass and it's no problem really, it's the least I can do for you." You said, smiling some to yourself as you were cleaning off a table, while looking over your shoulder to her. You already know she wanted to talk about going to school, now that you had rested a week; since your parent's death. You knew at some point you would have to go to school, you just weren't sure if you were ready. It was a new school after all, without having your mom to come home to and tell her all about your day, or even your best friend back at home. There was a lot of anxiety about it all, sure you had Cass, Tadashi, and Hiro; but it wasn't the same.

After business had slow down and there were only a few costumers, Cass had pull (y/n) aside. She had took her/him to a table that was away from the costumers, so that that would have some privacy to talk but she could still watch the cafe.

"So Aunt Cass, what's up? Heh" You smile and chuckle slightly, feeling the anxiety getting to you, as you knew what Cass wanted to talk about.

"Well.. As you know (y/n), a week will be up after today. Our agreement was you can have a week off of school, but after you have to return." She said, trying to smile to give her some comfort. She would reach out to (y/n) hands that were laid out on the table, taking a gasp of them softy and rubbing them gently with her thumb to give some reassurance. "I know it's hard... and if it were me, I would probably give you another week. But, you and I know your parents, and I know they would want you get out there soon."

"I know Aunt Cass.." You said, with a half hearted smile as your eyes slowly drift down to the table. "I know that, but I'm scared... I don't feel like I'm ready. Maybe it's just my anxiety getting to me." You take in a deep breath, sighing. "I know it's what they would want so, I will do my best at school tomorrow."

-Later that Night-

You were laying on your back in Tadashi's bed staring up at the ceiling, probably for the last night. It seemed Cass would be finish redoing her room for you both tomorrow. You let out a deep sigh as you close your eyes, throwing your forearm over you're forehead and eyes.

"Everything okay (y/n)? You've been pretty quiet today, usual you talk a little during dinner... but today you came up stairs right after and barely said a word." Hiro, hearing (y/n) sigh for the fifth time would finally speak up. He would rise an eye brow peering over his book of laws of robotics, that he had started reading after dinner. 

"Nothing..." You said, in a drained voice.

"Really (y/n)? You seem to be forgetting that you're not very good at lying. What's wrong? Is it about school?" He said, folding the corner of his page and closing the book. Having his full attention on her/him now, as he would turn siting in his bed facing (y/n).

"Yeah...I guess so.." You sigh admitting defeat, as you then cast your forearm aside and sit up, now facing in his direction.

As you both were siting facing each other, Tadashi would walk though the door making sure you guys weren't going stay up late. "Hey- hm? Whats going on with the tense air? Haha" He said, a little teasing without meaning to.

"(Y/N) just nervous about tomorrow." Hiro said, looking over at his older brother who walk though the door just then.

"Why are you nervous?" Tadashi asked, folding his arms as he raised an eye brow curiously looking at (y/n) now.

You would simply cast your eyes down and shrug.

"Mmm...Hey how about this, tomorrow I'll wake up early and I'll take you to school. I don't know how much it'll help, but maybe in some way I can help lessen your anxiety. What do you say?" Tadashi said, giving one of his warm comforting smiles.

"I guess that might help a little, sure." You slowly look back up towards him, and give a shy smile. "Thanks Tadashi."

"I'll go too! I, I mean if you want" Hiro says, jumping into the conversation feeling left out. He would realize these feelings, instantly feeling bashful as some color floated to his cheeks. His eyes would glance away, as he sheepishly rub the back of his nape.

"It's fine Hiro, I don't want you being late for class tomorrow, don't you have early classes tomorrow?" You said, giving him a gentle smile.

"Oh yeah.. heh true, I must have forgot. I should probably go to that." He said, some what embarrassed by his own actions still, as he kept his hand at the back of his neck and a dull pink in his cheeks.

"Yeah probably, goodnight knuckle heads." Tadashi said, with a grin and left out the door.

"Well goodnight Hiro, thanks for the offer." You said, tucking yourself into the comforter on the bed and forcing your wake mind to sleep.

"Yeah... Good night.." Hiro would sigh and throw himself back into his bed closing his eyes. " _Idiot..."_ Was his last thought before drifting off to sleep himself.


	3. Piece of Home Part3

You were woken up by a loud ringing filling your ears, that caused you to let out a loud annoyed groan. You weakly open your eyes to look for the source of the noise, as your eyes drift to your right you extend your arm towards the noise. In your gasp you hold the small alarm clock, as you precede to turn it off. _"_ _I guess... it's already morning. I can't believe I slept through the whole night. Tadashi should be getting up soon, if he remember_ _s_ _anyways."_ You let out a small sigh pushing yourself to sit up, in that moment Hiro's alarm clock would be going off shortly after. You sit there for a moment watching his movements that you just went through yourself. "Morning Hiro, did you sleep well?" You said, in a groggy voice still waking up yourself.

"Mm..Yeah, how about yourself? I notice that you didn't wake up once last night." He said, returning the same groggy voice. As he speaks he throws the covers off his legs, climbing out of bed.

"Yeah, heh I thought for sure I would. I guess I got lucky, right? Haha" You said, as if forcing to sound cheerful and gave a small laugh. You follow after Hiro's lead, climbing out of bed and fishing up some clothes to wear for school. When you had first move in with the Hamada's you had nothing, Aunt Cass was nice enough to take you shopping for things you needed a few days later. In those few days Hiro let you borrow some of his clothes to wear, even though you had your own clothes now you find yourself still using his clothes as Pajamas. Once pulling out an outfit for school you close the panel that was between Tadashi and Hiro's side.

His eyes slightly drift over to the sliding door, as he pulls out clothes from his draws. It was like his cheeks couldn't help but turn a light dusty pink, nervous about still having (y/n) in the room with him. Knowing she/he was changing just beyond on that paper thin door. He felt his own cheeks heat up as he began to shake his head, as if trying to shake away all the thoughts that started to nest into his mind. _"What are you_ _thinking_ _!? Jeez, what are you some pervert!"_ He let out a loud exhausted sigh, slapping his hand over his face.

"Hey is (y/n) up?" Tadashi says, as he was peering around the corner of the door fame.

"Yeah, she/his up" Hiro said, with his back towards his older brother while changing.

"I'm up! I'm getting dress." You stated while pushing your shirt over your head.

"Alright, when you're done getting dress, I'll get ready myself ready. Breakfast is already down stairs." Tadashi said, turning his heels and walking back down the stair case.

-Time Skip-

"Alright guys be careful! Have a good day at school!" Aunt Cass said, as she scoop her arms around Hiro and (y/n), giving them both a bear hug. "Alright last hug, tell me all about it your day when you both get home." She said, ruffling their hair a bit.

"Haha sure thing Aunt Cass, see ya later. C'mon Tadashi, we better get going." You said, waving your hand towards Cass walking out of the cafe. Once you were outside with the Hamada boys, you would run your fingers though your hair quickly to fix it from Aunt Cass grasp a few moments ago.

Hiro would be copying (y/n), he had a some what of a slight annoyed look on his face. "Jeez my hair is already a mess as it is, does Aunt Cass have to do that every morning." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Haha, that shouldn't be anything new for you. Even when you were a baby your hair was a fluff ball." Tadashi said, grinning and laughing at his younger brother.

"whatever, see ya guys later" Hiro said, rolling his eyes once more at his brother, as he preceded to walk down the opposite side of the walk way.

You smile and giggle some at the Hamada brothers, watching their "brotherly love" as Tadashi said teasing sometimes. Your eyes would drift over to the oldest after the youngest Hamada had left. "So you ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go wouldn't want you to be late for your first day at school." Tadashi said, with a smile that seem almost like a grin at times and started walking to the garage.

After following him to pick up his moped from the garage, you both hop onto the seats of the moped. You take the helmet from his hand that was extend to you, fitting it over your head as he did the same with his; after removing his cap. You hear him starting up the moped as it started driving out of the garage, leaving the building behind it. You arms would tighten around his waist, as you were thinking about your new school. _"It's going to be weird, a new kid coming in towards the middle of the year. I guess I'll be fine though, I mean at lunch time I can always call Deanna_ _or Katie_ _.. I wish_ _they_ _were_ _with me right now._ _W_ _e've never been apa_ _rt til now_ _._ _I_ _t's been three weeks since the move and I miss my besties like crazy already."_ You let out an unintentional heavy sigh.

"You must have some heavy thoughts going on in that head of yours." Tadashi said, after hearing (y/n). He smiled a bit to himself as he was trying to poke fun at her/him.

You grin slightly as you roll your eyes. "Not really, just nervous I guess. Thanks again, for taking me to school you really didn't have to do that." You said, smiling peaceful as you felt your nerves start to calm down. There was something about him, you couldn't really put your finger on it made you always feel calm though. You would lay your head against his back and close your eyes. "I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit okay? Let me know when we're close."

His upper muscles would tense up for a moment as he felt (y/n) lay her/his head against his back. Even though it was a nice out today, and the cool wind was hitting his cheeks it felt like they were warm instead of cool. He would nervously clear his throat, "Y-Yeah that's fine." He felt himself getting frustrated, he didn't know why he was acting so bizarre around (y/n).

A few minutes past and you open your eyes lifting your head off his back slowly. As the moped comes to a stop slowly you look up at the building in front of your eyes. This was your new school, it was big like a college campus almost. Your on grip on his waist tighten on his shirt slightly you take a small deep breath. You were a bit nervous about entering as you got a bubbling feeling in the pit of your stomach. "I guess this is it, my new school." You said, a loud almost forcing yourself to be cheerful; but you fail.

"You don't have anything to worry about, I'm sure you'll make a friend on your first day. Just pretend it's that knuckle head brother of mines or even me, and I'm sure you'll do just fine." He said, twisting his upper body around to face her/him as started to remove (y/n) helmet for her/him. He smiles at her/him, trying to comfort her/him while patting the top of her/him head gently. "Don't worry so much, okay? Here, I'll give you my number. So if anything goes wrong you can give me a call." he said, removing his hand from her/his head and holding it out for her/his phone.

"Mm.. Thanks Tadashi, you're always looking out for me. Heh, you're really a great big brother" You said, smiling feeling relieved that Tadashi had your back. You dig into your pocket, pulling out your cellphone and handing it over to him.

"No problem, anything for you, (y/n)" He kept his smile, yet something felt oddly strange in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was, " _Maybe I should have Baymax scan me when I get home"_ he thought while putting his number in.

You grab your phone from his hands once you realize his finish, as you hop off the moped. "Well, here goes nothing! See ya after school?" You said, giving the most cheerful smile you could piece together and a light shrug.

"Of course, You can tell me all about your day later at home." He waits for a few minutes to make sure (y/n) got into the building without any problems. After confirming that she/he was safe, he takes off on this moped. _"I hope everything will be alright, she's/his a good person so (y/n) shouldn't have any problems with the kids. Hopefully"_ He thought to himself, as he drives back home.

You take one more deep breath after entering though the doors, as your eyes would scan over the hallway over and over again. You dig once more into your pocket putting your cellphone back in place, and reaching into the other pocket pulling out a small folded white paper. On that paper had a classroom number and list of your teachers. _"213, 213, 213, 213."_ You said, over and over again to yourself as your eyes look over all the number plates. "Here we go" You said, out loud to yourself as you peer into the classroom little by little. You eyes going over each desk one by one, looking for an empty desk. _"_ _There's one!"_ You shout to yourself, as you dash over to the desk, wanting to get settled as soon as possible.

-A few hours later around lunch-

You sat down at a half full table, there is a small group of friends chatting away and laughing as they sat together on the left side of the table. You had your arms cross laying down on the table, as one of your hands peek out towards your food with a fork held in its grasp. You use the end of your fork to poke at your food, shuffling it around on the plate. The food only look half appetizing, but you felt like even if it look more appetizing you wouldn't be very hungry anyways. It was sorta of depressing being the new kid, and you were a little shy to talk to anyone. Back in your home town, your two best friends would be doing most of the talking when it came to meeting new people. You let out a small sigh as you push the tray away, then suddenly you felt a tap on your left shoulder and a female voice coming from over that shoulder.

"Hey stranger, are you busy?"

suddenly another female voice was heard, "She looks pretty busy to me, what's got you so down?"

You peer your head over your left shoulder to browse the voices, then suddenly you eyes widen and you turn your whole body around facing the two females. "DEANNA?! KATIE!? What are you doing here!?" You yell in surprise and jolt up from your seat, as threw yourself at them pulling them into a hug. Standing in front of you, are your two best friends in the whole world; both had blonde hair but one was tall and thin, and the other was short ish with a full but slim figure.

"Both of our dad's got transferred here too! Isn't that great!?" Katie speaks up first, with a huge smile on her face as she jump up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, can you believe our parents? They knew but didn't tell us, and here are all were crying because we thought we'd barely get to see each other." Deanna said, with a smirk on her face and a hand at her hip.

"Yeah, it's just too bad we're not all in the same classroom but hey, we can see each other at least!"' Katie said, as enthusiastic like always; she had a very bubbly personality. "After school you should show us your new apartment! I heard you guys were able to move into a really nice one."

"You...you guys don't know do you?... Not even your parents.. I guess it's not that shocking, it's only been a week and you guys probably moved after us, around the time it happened." Your eyes widen slightly as you look at them disturb almost, then your eyes would travel down to the table as you spoke, your hands tighten into a fist.

"(Y/N) what are you talking about?.. What happened?" Deanna spoke up confused, as her eye brows furrow.

"Is everything okay (y/n)?" Katie said, after Deanna as her expression turn troubled.

"No their... There was a fire at our new apartment, it burn the whole building." You felt yourself starting to slowly choke on your own words, as you took a moment to pause to gather some courage. "Some people didn't make it out of the building...my parents were..." You felt like the words were stuck instead your throat, as your eyes flutter a bit then shut tightly unable to finish in fear of crying.

"(Y/N)." Both girls said, simultaneously as their eyes widen together and slowly look at each other then back at their friend. They both stand to either side of her/his as they wrap their arms around her/him tightly hugging her/him. Deanna would speak up, "Shh...It's okay (y/n)..It's okay. You don't need to say any more." After a moment of letting her/him cry, they pull away and look down at her/him. Deanna was stroking the top of (y/n) head to calm her/him, and Katie rubbing (y/n) back smoothing her/him.

"So have you been staying at then?" Katie said, not sure what kind of expression to make as her face twisted confused.

"I've been living with my mom's old high school friend. She's really nice, and she took me in the day of the fire. At first it was kind of awkward, but slowly they made me feel at home there." You said, with a small shrug still glancing down at the table.

"That's good, I'm glad you were able to stay with people you know.. Why didn't tell us (y/n)? You know we're always here for you hun, I'm just sorry we couldn't be this time." Deanna said, sounding disturbed by the whole thing.

"I know, there was just so much going on...I'm just glad you guys are here now. That's all that matters to me now. Hey I have an idea, why don't you guys come down to the cafe and meet her she's really nice." You said, giving a faint smile to your friends, as if to let them know you'll be okay.

Both of your friends agree to walk with you back to the cafe, you told them all about Aunt Cass, her two nephews Tadashi, and Hiro. As the bell rang you went your own ways, and you text Tadashi telling him about your friends and how they'll be coming by the cafe.

-Texting-

"Hey Tadashi! You were right, I had nothing to worry about! Guess who I just ran into at lunch?! My two friends from my home town, their dad's got moved here too. Who would have guess, right? Anyways I'm planning on bringing them back home to the cafe, do you think Aunt Cass would mind?" -You to Tadashi

"That's great (y/n)! Haha see I told you, and I'm sure Aunt Cass won't mind. I'll let her know, so don't worry about anything okay?" Tadashi to (y/n)

"You're right, Aunt Cass will be thrilled I have friends, god knows you and Hiro don't bring anyone home XP" You to Tadashi

"Hey, watch it (y/n)! I know where you sleep! I do to bring home friends, sometimes." Tadashi to (y/n)

"Hehe whatever you say, nerd~ Talk to you later I have class, Bye." You to Tadashi

"Haha, see ya later at home dork" Tadashi to (y/n)

-End of Texting-

After school, you and your friends wondered off to the Lucky Cat Cafe where they would meet Aunt Cass. Probably the boys too, if they were home; but you were pretty sure Hiro should be home at the very least. You walk though the doors, making your way through the traffic of the cafe over to Aunt Cass. "Hey! I'm home, and I bought my friends. This is Deanna and Katie, I've know them my whole life. I'm sure Tadashi fill you in by now." You said, gesturing over to your friends as you said their names.

Cass was busting a table as she heard (y/n) voice from over her shoulder. She turn her body around to face her/him and her/his best friends, with a giant smile plastered on her face. "Oh it's so good to meet you guys! I'm so glad that (y/n) isn't alone, I was really worried that she'd/he'd have trouble adjusting at school." She said, pulling them into her well known bear hug. Deanna would chuckle hugging her back, as Katie giggled happily returning the hug as well.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm glad we could meet the person who was taking care of our girl." Deanna said, almost sounding like parent as she reach out for Aunt Cass hand and shook it.

"Oh please! (Y/N) is like family, anything for her! And don't be shy, you both are welcome here anytime you want." Cass said, still grinning ear to ear as she shook Deanna hand with both hands. "Why don't you girls go up stairs and talk, once I find a break I'll go up to give you guys some snacks."

"It's fine you don't have you rush yourself, you're busy running your cafe. I'm sure (y/n) can easily get us some snacks." Deanna said, waving her hand slightly.

"Oh it's nothing! Now you girls go and I'll be up there soon." Cass said, shooing them upstairs. As you three walk up stairs, you all would be laughing at Aunt Cass outgoing energy.

"I like her, I'm glad you're staying with someone who's so nice." Deanna said, like an approving parent as you three reach the top of the staircase to the living room.

"I like her too, she's so sweet." Katie said, giving that bubbly personality she's well known for.

"Yeah... like I said, it's been great being able to stay with them. They're really great people, I think you'll like her nephews too." You said, walking over to a couch and falling back into it letting your bottom sink into the cushion. Your two best friends would follow your lead, after choosing a place that look comfortable to sit in.

Hiro, who was walking down stairs to check if (y/n) had made it home yet, would stop hearing a voice calling out to him, "Hiro!" as he turn his head to inspect the noise. "Hey (y/n)! I was just going down stairs to see if you made it home yet! I just got home not that ago myself." His eyes would shift over to the other people in the room, just now noticing them. "I see you made some new friends, now Tadashi and Aunt Cass don't have to worry so much." He said, with a playfully smirk and chuckle as he made his way over to them.

"Hahaha true, These are old friends actually from home. We didn't find out til later, like today that all three of our parents would be moving out here together." You gave a small laugh.

"Really? That's cool, Hey I'm Hiro if you guys didn't know that already." He waved over towards the girls.

"We did, I'm Deanna and this is Katie." She said, getting up from her seat being the first to shake his hand.

"Hey, Hey, I can introduce myself!" Katie said, rather playfully as she walk over to Hiro laughing. "Yeah (y/n) was telling us about you and your family. We also heard that you and your brother are like crazy smart, is that true!? And that you're already in college; plus you're two years younger then us!"

You grin a little to yourself, pushing yourself off the couch walking over to the small circle that was starting to form from everyone standing up.

"Well.. I guess you could say I am bit of a prodigy." Hiro said, quite cocky with a big grin on his face as if he were satisfied with himself.

"That's so cool!" Katie exclaim.

"Well someone's cocky, aren't they?" Deanna smirk a bit at him with a small laugh.

Hours would pass by of all four of you talking, yes all four of you. That surprised you, never thought that Hiro would get along with your friends well enough to stay and join the conversion. Aunt Cass had already bought some snacks for all of you, even she was a little shock that Hiro hanging out with you guys when she came by. At some point you guys started talking about school clubs, and if you wanted to join any. Hiro was pretty quiet at this point, but he stayed and listen while downing a few snacks.

"I don't really want to join any clubs, it sounds like too much work and I like my free time." Katie said, leaning back into her seat munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Of course, that doesn't surprise me haha" Deanna said, teasing her friend as she slip on her green tea.

"Hey Hey!" Katie said, sounding offended eying Deanna. "You brat"

You gave a small laugh and smile, you had been thinking for a while about how you might want to join a club; but you were a little timid about it. After a few moments of thinking about it you decide to speak up. "I was thinking about joining the music choir at school.." You said, a bit low at first.

"Really? Hey dude, if you want to go for it do it. You know me I'll support you (y/n)." Deanna said, a bit surprise at (y/n) knowing she/he could be shy at times. At least when it came to preforming in front of large crows.

"Hey if you do let us know! I want to know if we can see you audition. I know you'll get in (y/n) you have a great voice!" Katie exclaim, bouncing her seat practically.

Hiro raise his eye brow curiously, looking over at (y/n). "You can sing? I didn't know that, can I hear?" He said, with a small smile.

"(Y/N) can sing? This I have to hear now." Said a male voice, with a small chuckle.

All four of you would turn your heads to look in at the staircase way, only to see none other then Tadashi standing there with the biggest grin. "Well (y/n)?"


	4. Another Day Part4

**First I would just talk to give a shout out to ArtilleryGurl for letting me use one of her favorite songs. I was having a hard time picking out song I wanted the reader to sing, and I listen to this song in the comments she posted, I just thought to myself "This is it!". Also one more side note, this is something I wanted to do in one of the chapters (you'll see what I mean), but I wasn't sure what chapter to put it in and since I couldn't think of much more for this chapter I just decided to put it in this one. Enjoy watch?v=XqH4-aDfClM &index=30&list=PLD0F92BDEA2523D97%A0**

"Tadashi!" You shouted as your eyes widen and you look over at the tall male figure, who was leaning against the fame of the entry way, with a big grin on his lips.

"Well, aren't you going to sing? If you're going to try out for the school choir you have to be able to sing in front of others." Tadashi said, pushing himself off the frame of the entry way with his arms still folded over his chest and a grin on his face. He walks over to the half filled circle filling in another spot; of course right behind him waddled Baymax following.

"He has a point (y/n), I know you're a little people shy at times when it comes to singing in front of others." Deanna said, she to slip her hands into her back pockets.

"I guess you have point, heh. I don't really know any songs off the top of my head that well though." You said, a little sheepish as you rub the side of your left arm, moving your eyes between the floor and everyone else standing beside you.

"I'm sure you must know one with how much music you listen to." Hiro said, raising an eye brow that seem to question (y/n) words.

"What about the one song you always sing? You know, the one that your mom taught you. I mean you should sing it...It's just an idea though, I know it must be hard to think of some things." Katie said, giving you uneasy stare as her shoulders seem to tense slightly. She wasn't sure if what she said would cause you pain or was a good idea.

"No, I'm fine I still sing it even now I just haven't in front of anyone. In a way it makes me still feel close to them." You say casting your eyes down to the floor, as you kept rubbing up and down your left arm slightly.

"Why don't you try it, if it's to hard then you don't have to." Tadashi said, with a kind smile to reassure (y/n).

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I was thinking about actually singing it for the audition." You say slowly drawing your eyes back up to everyone with a small smile on your lips and curt shrug. "Heh It sounds a little old fashion, but I really loved this song. It's called, "Will The Circle Be Unbroken." My mother use to sing it to me all the time, when she putting me to bed; doing chores to together, anything we did together she'd sing it.

"Well let's hear it!" Hiro said, grinning with anticipation.

You close your eyes to calm your now speeding heart, taking slow deep breaths. You were a little nervous about singing in front of Hiro and Tadashi being as you were just barely starting to get comfortable with them. But, just like Tadashi said you would have to get use to singing in front of others. You kept your eyes closed, as you began to part your lips slowly to project your voice. You voice would start off a little soft and low at first, but as seconds went on your voice would pick up a little more, still singing in a soft tone. You voice would crack a little here and there recalling on the memories of your parents, but it wasn't anything too noticeable. You kept your eyes closed for the entire song, most out of fear that tears would start to form in your eyes without warning and spill.

As the song went on Deanna and Katie both were smiling as they listened to (y/n) sing, Deanna would start to hum quietly along to (y/n) voice as they sway side to side, enjoying the music. The Hamada brothers seem like they were in a daze, as they stare over at (y/n) as if in deep thought. The older Hamada brother was staring at (y/n) intensely as his lips slightly parted, he breathed faintly as if not wanting to interrupt her/his singing. He couldn't believe that she/he sang so beautifully. The younger Hamada brother expression was soft, as he kept his lips pressed together his eyes seem like he was studying (y/n) voice.

" _I didn't know (y/n) could sing so well. I wondered why I never heard her/him before? Maybe if I wore my headphones a little less I would have."_ Hiro thought to himself while studying her/his voice.

" _I wonder if Hiro ever heard (y/n) before? What am I saying, he seems just as surprised as me. There I go again, thinking weird thoughts."_ Tadashi said, scolding himself with his own thoughts as he listened.

You finish singing as you slowly open your eyes, smiling softy yet cheerfully. In a way you felt some what refresh, of course there was that small lingering pain in the back of your smile, but you couldn't help but feel proud of yourself getting through that song. "So, what did you guys think?" You look over at Tadashi and Hiro, who seem like they had just snap out of a deep thought. "Guys?" You ask raising an eye brow.

"It was great! I didn't know you could sing so well! You'll nail that audition for sure (y/n)." Hiro said, keeping his usual grin.

"I have to say I agree with my little brother, you were really good. Maybe when you audition-" Tadashi said, smiling as he unfolded his arms and slips his hands into his front pockets while speaking; before a loud voice cut him off.

"Oh my gosh! (Y/N) that was so great! I'm glad to see you're back to your normal self, oh how I miss that song. Your grandma taught it to your mother and she would always sing it when we're walking any where." Aunt Cass said, wiping a tear form her right eye as she smiled ear to ear. It felt like ages since she's heard that song, and (y/n) sounded just like her/his mother.

"(Y/N) was thinking of joining the school choir." Tadashi look back at his aunt as he turns his heels to face her.

"Really!? That's so awesome, did you know that your mother was in choir at your school? It's true, she was one of the best voices and their team, they even won quiet a few competitions."

"Wow, mom never told me about that" You said, as your eyes widen surprise. "I mean, I know mom had a great voice, but I didn't know she was in show choir."

"Well now you know where you get your talent from" Hiro said, smirking as he nudges you in the left side playfully.

"Do you think they'll let us see you audition? I hope so, I really wanna see you on stage." Katie said, bouncing on her toes practically as usual.

"If they haven't changed the rules since my days we should be able to go see." Cass said, smiling ear to ear still. "Oh that's right! Why did I come up here again? Ah right! Hahaha silly me~ I have to get back to work, you guys behave! Here's some more snacks." She said, parting though the small circle and setting down a plate of snacks and left in a hurry down the stair case. Everyone would laugh a little at Aunt Cass's own forgetfulness as she flees down the stair case in rush.

-Time Skip-

Aunt Cass was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for (y/n) to get home from school. It's been a week since she/he did her/his audition and today (y/n) would get a yes or no if she/he had pass the audition. Aunt Cass had decided to close up the shop early, mainly because she was so nervous for (y/n) that she kept dropping things in the cafe and Tadashi made her.

"Aunt Cass is acting like when I first told her you wanted to try and get into SFIT. It's just a show choir, not college." Tadashi said, looking over at his younger brother with a grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, it's not like it matter if she/he gets in or not. So what, she might have a hard time making friends but she still has Deanna, Katie and us." Hiro said, with one eye brow raised confused at his aunts actions, his hands were rested in the pockets of his blue pale hoodie.

"I know, but I really want (y/n) to enjoy her/his time at school. It's hard enough on her/him without her/his parents I'm sure, so I want her/him to enjoy high school life as much as possible. What if she/he decides she/he doesn't want to go to school and be home schooled instead? Then when college comes rolling around she/he doesn't want to go to college." Aunt Cass said, making big gestures with one of her hands as the other hand was rested at her hip, as her head followed the movement of her hand gestures.

"I think she's talking about you." Tadashi said, as he lean in towards his brother with his hand over his mouth pointed towards him.

"Shut up!" Hiro grumbled as he nudged his older brother in his side, and his eye brows formed a crease to show his disapproval on his brothers joke.

"Oh you two knuckle heads-!" Just as Cass was going to scold the two to behave she stop as she heard foot steps coming up the stair case.

"Why is the cafe closed? Did something happen?" You asked, as you walk up closer to the door fame of the room. Once you were at the top of the stairs you peek your head into the room inspecting before walking in. Looking over at Aunt Cass you give her a worried expression on your face. "Are you feeling sick Aunt Cass? Maybe you should have Baymax scan you."

"Oh I'm fine! Now tell me, what happened at school! Did the teacher say anything?!" She said, rushing over to (y/n) side and taking both her/his hands in hers. "Well?" She said, looking down at (y/n) excitedly as if she about to start bouncing on her toes at any moment.

"Oh, the show choir teacher? I went by after school to see, hehe I got in. He said I was one of the best singers! He also said it's definitely going to be hard choosing a lead between me and this one other girl/boy." You practically squealed as you spoke and bounce slightly on your toes. You feel Aunt Cass doing the same as she squeezes your hands excitedly for you.

"Oh (y/n) that's great! I'm so happy for you!" Aunt Cass would pull her into a tight grip hug.

"Haha, yeah tomorrow is when we have our first meeting so I'll be home a little late." You say laughing a little as you hugged her back. "Is that okay?" You ask, looking up at her with a big smile on your face.

"Of Course! Ooh I hope that you'll be able to get along with everyone. Oh Tadashi, you get out of classes around the same time tomorrow right? Maybe you could pick up (y/n) on the way home." Cass said, while pulling her/him out of her grip and looked over at her older nephew.

"Yeah of course, no problem. Hiro doesn't have school tomorrow, so I don't have to worry about him getting home around dark time." Tadashi smiled looking over at (y/n). "Congrats by the way, you were really awesome at audition, I would be surprised if he had said no."

"Yeah! I thought you really sick up there, you looked like a totally different person! And by the way, I can take care of myself just fine Tadashi." Hiro said, looking over at you with a wide grin then once he was done, he directed his conversation towards his older brother with a glare.

"Yeah yeah whatever you big cry baby." Tadashi smirk, as he ruffled his fingers though his younger brother's messy thick jet black hair.

"Would you quit with that already!" Hiro said, letting out a huff as he pressed his lips together in a pout.

You would giggle at the two brother's antics, smiling to yourself as you found a sort of new peace when you watch them and what seem like their daily routine. You counted in your head any second now Aunt Cass would tell the two boys to knock it off.

"Alright, Alright you boys knock out off now. I'm sure you're (y/n) tried why don't you go get settled and relax." Cass gave the two boys a stern look, as much as she could manage to do then directed her gaze over to (y/n) with a warm smile.

"Haha yeah, by the way Deanna is coming over in a bit. That's okay right?" You asked, as you were making your way to your bedroom.

"Of course she's welcome any time she wants! I'll make some snacks for you guys, then I think I'll open the Cafe back up again." She said, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Okay! Sounds good." You said, already closing the door behind you and once sure it was securely closed you immediately start making yourself comfortable changing into different clothes.

-Another Time Skip-

Three hours had pass already since Deanna came over, and you both were siting down on the couch nuzzled up comfortably to it. You and Deanna were scrolling though a list of things to read on her tablet. Every now and then you and Deanna like to look up Fan Fiction and read it together, sometimes you both would get a good laugh or start squealing like the high school girls. As of lately you were particularly obsessed over this one movie you both had gone to see a few months ago in your home town. To be more exact you two were especially fond of the two brothers in this movie. Okay time to be honest, you were obsessed and you just dragged her along. It wasn't always so bad for Deanna, she had fun reading some stories at least and she had got a few laughs when you would geek over a story.

"Hey look! (insert favorite fan fiction writer) updated to their story! Lets read it." You squealed happily as you hurry your finger across the tablet to click the link.

"Do I have a choice? Haha dork." Deanna laughed at (y/n), seeing as she/he "ask" but going ahead and clicking the link before she gave a reply.

As you click the link opening the page to the story, your face would light up with anticipation as you had been waiting a few weeks for the next chapter to come out. You have the biggest grin on your face as you bit your bottom lip slightly excited before you even started reading, as you recall where the story had last left off on. Your eyes would start to slowly scan over the words that formed sentences as you process them while reading as you go. Some time had pass since you both started reading and you both were coming to the end of the chapter now.

"That's it! Ugh I hate cliff hangers! I hope they posts soon again. I really want to know what happens, who does the reader choose?! I really hope it's the older brother." You said, almost in a whining voice.

"Stop whining, you know how much I hate whining. I think you can wait a few more weeks (y/n)." Deanna said, rolling her eyes and giving a breathy laugh.

As you and Deanna's minds were occupied talking about the end of the chapter, you both didn't take the time to notice Tadashi and Hiro descending down the staircase and making their way to the kitchen across from the living room. As they make their way into the kitchen the older brother would be fetching something to drink, as the younger brother was getting himself a snack. When they first walk into the room they had only heard the last half of Deanna's sentence.

"Yeah I know, but it's so hard to choose between the two you know? Between Tadashi's caring and gentle nature, his such a sweet heart and would probably make such a sweet romance boyfriend. Then there's Hiro, who has such a mischievous side yet also in his own way is very caring. I mean c'mon who doesn't like a little mischief?" You said, making hand gestures as if that would help make your point.

"True" Deanna would nod in agreement.

Tadashi who at the time was taking a slip of his water would split it back out in surprise by (y/n) words. Hiro, who had just pop a gummy bear in his mouth some how choke on it, in shock hearing (y/n) statement. The brothers would turn to each other staring wide eyed once they had catch their breathes. After a few seconds of staring at each other confused they would peer their eyes into the living room over at (y/n) and Deanna. Their faces looking a bit flush in their confused state.

"Ugh there I go again, I can't pick between which one I like more." You said, sounding frustrated as you grab a throw pillow and smother it over your face.

Deanna chuckle slightly as she rolled her eyes. In the midst of hearing her/him go on about which brother was better, her eyes would drift over to the kitchen hearing some strange noises coming from there. After a second she sees the two brothers staring over at them, very lost by their conversation it would seem to her. She raises an eye brow curiously at them, "Are you two okay? You look very lost in your own house."

"Um well" Tadashi says nervously clearing his throat, as he rubs the nape of his neck. His younger brother peering from behind him, not wanting to say anything as he was still trying to process the situation.

You remove the throw pillow form your face, letting out a huff from the hot air that was on your face a moment ago as you set it down on your lap. You cock your head over to Tadashi's and Hiro's direction as you blink looking at them oblivious to what was going on. You hug the throw pillow to your chest and lean your head down against it. "What's up boys? You look guys look a little lost, that's a new one lol."

"It would seem the boys over heard our conversation (y/n)." Deanna said, having the biggest mischievous smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She knew every well what kind of situation this could turning into, and how funny it would be to let it play on just a little bit.

"Oh my gosh you're kidding me right?! That's so embarrassing that you guys had to see that side of me. You guys must think I'm so strange now." You face would flush a bright pink with embarrassment as you dig your face into the top of the throw pillow, hiding it.

"Um no, I mean it is a little s-strange... But You know it's a good thing to be a little strange... uh" Tadashi said, with a bright pinkish reddish complexion still unsure of what to say fully. From what it seems like from his point of view he didn't mishear anything, at least it seems that way so far.

"Uuh.. Is what you said true?" Hiro said, finally gathering his own thoughts enough to form a sentence. He would be looking down bashfully at the floor rubbing the back of his nape, copying his old brother's movements.

"Ugh don't make it sound any weirder then it already is, jeez! They're only fictional characters" You said, with a small groan of embarrassment and a small huff in your cheeks as they were still glowing pink.

Finally Deanna couldn't take anymore of this, and the big cheshire cat grin she had on her face to suppress all her laughter came out pouring in a roar of a laughing fit. She fell back on the cushions of the couch holding her stomach and laughing, as she gasp for air in between laughter's.

You would jump slightly off guarded by your friends sudden cry of laughter, as you raised your eye brow confused and cock your head to the side. "Um Deanna.. What's so funny?" As you look over at your friend, with tears spilling down her cheeks from laughing so hard; you, Tadashi, and Hiro would be lost by this whole situation.

"Wait, did you say fictional?" Tadashi said, raising in eye brow as his hand gestured over to her/him.

"Characters? Like in books." Hiro said, mimicking his brother's movements and facial expression.

"Of course what else did you- Oh...Oh...OH NO NO NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT I PROMISE!" You suddenly realized why Deanna was laughing so hard, and why the Hamada brother's look so confused at first. They mistook the characters names as their own! Your face boiled red with embarrassment as you shouted and flailed your arms in the air, as if to prove to them of your innocence. "Why you! Little brat!" You look over at your friend with a mix expression of a glare and mortified. "You're so gonna get it!" You pounce on your friend, taking the throw pillow with you, as you started smacking her with it.

"Stop, stop I'm sorry, I'm sorry! C'mon you have to admit that was pretty dam funny haha." Deanna said, laughing as she struggles to talk.

The two Hamada brothers look at each other with their faces painted bright red up to the tip of their ears. After a few seconds they would divert their eyes in different directions and start walking away from the scene.

" _I'm such an idiot! Of course it was something simple like that! (y/n) barely knows us."_ Tadashi said himself, yelling at himself as he was embarrassed by his own thoughts.

" _Is it weird that I feel just a little bit disappointed? Maybe I should Baymax scan me or something.."_ Hiro thought to himself, as he shook his head a bit as if trying to chase away any unnecessary thoughts.


	5. Diagnosis Jealousy Part5

It's been three months since you started Choir Club. It's been a lot of fun although it's had it's hard times, being that leads switch back and forth between you and another girl/boy. You let out a deep sigh as you're going over some music sheets, your eyes quickly scan over them for a song to practice. You were trying to keep your mind busy, hoping that it would distract you from your hungry stomach. Unfortunately that morning you had been in rush, due to waking up late and by that result you forgot your lunch. "Mmm, no.. no... Ah! Here we go, you can never go wrong with Taylor Swift." You said, aloud to yourself as you smiled and placed the music sheet down on the piano in the room. You had started to sing out the melody for Taylor Swift's song, Enchanted. Before you knew it, you were already submerged in your own little world. Suddenly you heard a male's voice coming from behind you, singing along with you. You smile a bit as you kept singing, already knowing who the voice belong to. As you turn around to face him, Brad was walking into the room with a smile on his lips as he joined you. You give him a mischievous look as if talking with your eyes while you were singing, asking him, " _What are you doing Mr. Brad?"_

He only smirk back as he kept singing, walking closer to her/him. He gives her/him this "innocent" look, as if saying, _"Who Me? Nothing Miss/Mr. (y/n)."_

Before you knew it, you and Brad were face to face looking at each other as you were singing. This had been going on for a while. Since you join the Choir Club, you and Brad and become good friends. Although, sometimes it felt like maybe there is something more? Whenever you seem to be practicing alone, Brad somehow always seem to find you. When you both sing together, it was almost like you were flirting with each other. At some point you and Brad and gotten to know each other well enough to just look at each other and talk without words. As the song comes to an end, you were standing there looking up at him smiling and he was returning the look. You hear a loud cough and then someone clearing their throat, as it snaps you out of your staring contest with Brad. You jump slightly as clear your own throat, like you had just been caught doing something you shouldn't have. You look around for the source of the noise, turning your eyes to the door fame they would fall on a tall figure that belong to Tadashi. You raise your eye bow towards him confused at him being at your school. Just when you were about to ask, you see him lift a bag up in his left hand shaking it lightly.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something. I came home early to catch up on some rest, when Aunt Cass asked me to get this to you. She said that, someone was in a rush this morning and forgot their lunch." He said, smirking a little as he walk into the room heading over to (y/n), to hand her/him lunch over.

"Oh no, not at all. I was just practicing with (y/n), right?" Brad said, looking over to her/him smiling.

"Heh, yeah." You said, feeling a faint blush creep up on your cheeks as you smiled back, brushing some hair back with your free hand as the other held your lunch.

"I see... Well I have to start heading back now. I'll see you later at home (y/n)." Tadashi said, frowning slightly that almost seem like a pout. What upset him more was (y/n) didn't even take the time to glance over at him when he spoke. Wait what? _"Tadashi,_ _there you go again_ _, you're being stupid. Why_ _should_ _I be upset over something so stupid? But I_ _did_ _...why? (y/n) should be nothing more than a little sister/brother. Get your head on straight Hamada."_ He said, sighing some after walking out of the room, while reaching up to his nose pinching the bridge of it and rubbing it in circles

"Mhm, Later Tadashi." You said, finally tearing your eyes away from Brad to see him off. When you did you were surprised that Tadashi had left so quickly, but you brush it off. " _His probably tired, he's been really busy lately with Baymax."_ You look back over at Brad with a bashful yet awkward smile.

"You forgot your lunch? Is that why you didn't go to the Cafeteria yet today? You should have told me, I would have bought you lunch." He said, still carrying the same smile.

"What, no Brad I couldn't ask you to do that for me." You said, letting out a small laugh.

"You wouldn't have to ask, I would have just done it anyways. I like eating lunch with you." He said, laughing a bit as his blush rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh heh, I guess it's a good thing Tadashi bought my lunch I was starting to get really hungry. Plus I forgot my wallet at home." You said, as you started walking away to steal a seat in one of the empty chairs in the room.

"Well let me join you for lunch, keep you some company til the bell rings." He said, smiling big as he followed her/his lead.

"I would like that, a lot. Heh." You said, letting out a small bashful laugh as you smile. "Um, hey after school, would you maybe like to stop by The Lucky Cat? To hang out, I mean I have to work for a little but afterwards we can hang out. If you want that is." You said, trying your best not to be awkward.

"Heh, yeah that sounds nice. Plus I would kind of like to see what you look like working." He said, smiling a bit.

The lunch bell rings, signaling that lunch was over and it was time for classes to start. "Cool, then I guess I'll see you after school. I better get going, my class is almost on the other side of the school. Later, Brad." You said, smiling a bit too wide as you bit down on your bottom lip a little trying to contain your happiness.

-Later after school, at the Lucky Cat Cafe.-

As you stood behind the cash register, giving someone back their change your eyes were looking around the shop. You felt like you were waiting on pins and needles, and you felt more nervous then you probably should feel. "Where is he? It's been almost an hour since school ended already." You said, giving a small pout.

"Who are you waiting for?" Hiro said, raising an eye brow as he walk up to the counter and leaned against it.

"Um, no one. I mean, uh it's a friend from school. We're both in the choir." You said, averting your eyes embarrassed on how awkward that came out. You could feel your cheeks starting to get a little hot, as you were sure they were a light pink. You clear your throat a little, as you brush some hair out of your eyes.

"So it's a guy." Hiro said, with a straight face. He wasn't all that amused by her/his bashful acts, in fact that kind of annoyed him. But why?

"Um maybe... yes" You said, starting to rub the back of your neck as you were still looking away meekly.

"Mmm.. Well good luck with that I guess." He said, pushing himself off the counter and walking away. _"Dammit, that came out rude. What the heck is wrong with me? It's just some stupid crush, why should I care? It's not like I like her/him... right?"_ He thought himself, as he frown. Walking over to the table where all his friends and his older brother were sitting at, drinking and laughing about things. He quietly takes a seat slumping a little, still feeling a bit annoyed and not wanting to talk at the moment.

"What's wrong Hiro? You look like something is eating at you." Honey Lemon said, as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Huh? Nothing, why would you say that?" He said, giving Honey Lemon a guarded look as he straightens himself up.

"Right, women up and spill it Hamada." GoGo said, popping that pink bubble gum of hers as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing jeez!" Hiro said, groaning a bit as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey who's that dude talking to (y/n)? She/he looks all giggly about it." Fred pointed out bluntly.

"Huh? Where?" Both Hamada brother's said, synchronized as they turn in their seats looking over at the counter. As both Hamada brothers did so, the group exchanges both confused and questioning looks at each other.

"Um, it's probably just a friend guys. Jeez you both are acting like some over protective boyfriends or something." Wasabi said, raising an eye brow.

"What, no. I'm just worried about (y/n), that's all. What if it was some creep or something?" Both Hamada's said, synchronized yet again. They both look at each other raising their eye brows. They both have this moment where they just stare at each other, as if talking with each other silently and making gestures with their faces. Once what would seem like they were done, they look back over at (y/n). Who was smiling and doing a small dance to herself/himself behind the counter, as the male walked away. The group directs their attention towards (y/n), who was now speaking with Aunt Cass. Suddenly Aunt Cass lets out a happy scream as she takes both of (y/n)'s hands jumping up and down with her/him.

"What the heck is going on?" GoGo asked, confused even further.

"Maybe that guy who was talking to her/him asked (y/n) out!" Fred shouted, with a large smile.

Honey Lemon then gives him a look as she nudges him in the shoulder with her elbow. "We don't know that, maybe he just bought her/him some good news."

"I'm pretty sure Brad asked her/him out..." Tadashi said, frowning a bit as he then looked away disappointed. _"You idiot.. what are you disappointed about it? You should be happy for her/him, right..?"_

"Who the heck is Brad?" Hiro said, crinkling his nose while having a bit of an attitude in his voice.

"Brad, is from my show choir group mister." You said, peeking your head in to view of the side of his face. As you were bent over, and leaning behind Hiro's shoulder while both hands rested at your hips.

"Gah! Where did you come from!?" Hiro said, jumping in his seat a little as his eyes widen surprised some.

"Uhh, Hello I've been standing behind the same counter for hours now. I just finished up, and came to meet up with the rest of group. Whatcha guys talking about anyways?" You said, straightening yourself up as you raised an eye brow to everyone's suspicious faces.

"Who was that guy? You seem pretty happy with whatever he had to tell you." Honey Lemon asked, sweetly yet treading cautiously.

"Oh, heh you saw that?" You said, embarrassed feeling your cheeks lighting up a faint pink. "Um, yeah I was, I mean I am. Brad, heh um" You were trying to find the words to say, feeling rather embarrassed that they saw everything. Yet at the same time you couldn't hold your excitement. "He asked me out! On a date, tonight!" You said, letting out a giggle with a big smile.

"Tonight?!" Both brothers said, as they look at each other afterwards glaring then back up at (y/n). They bought felt a bit shameful that they were upset, when she/he was bursting with joy over it. They both manage to give her/him a halfhearted smile however.

"That's really, cool I hope you have a good time (y/n)." Tadashi said, while thinking in the back of his mind. _"Cool? That's all you could come up with!?"_

"Yeah, cool.. I'm going upstairs. See ya guys later, I need to finish some blue prints for class." Hiro said, pushing himself out of his seat and heading up stairs.

"Alright, don't work too hard!" You said, stealing his seat next to Tadashi while smiling clueless as the gang exchanged worried looks about Tadashi and Hiro. "Hm?" You blink, watching their faces. "Something wrong?"

-Later at night.-

Tadashi was laying down on his back in bed, reading a book yet not processing the words as he turned the pages. "What do you think she'll/he'll wear?" He said his own thoughts finally, then looks over at his younger brother with wide eyes shock, by his own words. "Uhh... I mean just because, it said it's supposed to get cold tonight. That's all. I just, ya know don't want her/him getting sick." He said, clearing his throat as he looks back to his book.

Hiro raised an eye brow at his older brother's words, not so much because he was shock even though he was, but because he was wondering the same thing about (y/n) too. "Yeaah... It is going to be cold tonight..." He replied, as they shared a moment of silence.

"I'm going to go to the store, do you want anything?" Tadashi said, suddenly as he got out of bed and started changing out his pajamas and into his clothes. _"I feel way too restless just sitting here, it's_ _not_ _weird to just make sure she/he has a good time. Right? Besides what of Brad tries pressuring (y/n) to do something? Who's going to help her/him?"_

"Um.. How about I just go with you? I could go for a little walk anyways." Hiro said, getting out of his seat as he grabs his jacket that was hanging over the chair.

"Uhh, no it's late. Besides I can do it myself, I'm just getting a few snacks." Tadashi said, grabbing his cap as he adjusts it on his head and starts heading towards the door.

"What? Why not? It's not even that late! Besides, I want to go for a walk. It's not like you're the boss of me." Hiro said, frowning as he glared at his older brother while slipping on his shoes. He starts heading towards the door with Tadashi, walking down stairs.

"Ugh fine.." Tadashi said, wiping his hand over his face. _"Great, what am I going to do now?"_ He follows his younger brother down the stair case. "We're going out Aunt Cass, I'll be back in a bit. We're just going to get some snacks and probably take a short walk."

"Oh how nice, it's been a while since I've seen you boys do that. Don't stay out too late okay! I wonder what's taking (y/n) so long, she's/his supposed to meet Brad soon at the park." Aunt Cass said, ringing someone up.

"Okay, I'm leaving now Aunt Cass! Oh hey boys, going out for a bit?" You said, looking over at them smiling.

"Oh hey (y/n)." Tadashi looks over his shoulder towards (y/n), as he looks her/him up and down as if inspecting her/his clothes. "Your-" He would only be cut off by his younger brother saying his thoughts.

"You're going dress like that? Doesn't it seem like you're trying too hard?" Hiro said, a bit rudely as he raised an eye brow crossing his arms.

"W-What? What's wrong with the way I am dressed? Aunt Cass." You said, looking over at her with teary eyes nearly and a whine in your voice.

"Nothing, you're fine dear! Honestly Hiro, don't such a brat. Now go off everyone, get out, and go." She says, waving her hands at them to get going.

"Alright, bye Aunt Cass, bye boys!" You said, leaving out the door in a rush.

"Bye Aunt Cass!" Both brothers said, giving their aunt a kiss on the cheek and then rushing out the door behind (y/n).

Aunt Cass smiles a bit worried, as she let out a small sigh. "I wonder what will become of those three knuckle heads.

It's been a few minutes since you got to the park, and were waiting for Brad to show up. You sat down on a swing, gently swinging yourself back and forth as your eyes scan the area around you.

"It's been a while already, where is he?" Tadashi said, annoyed as he was peeking out from behind a tree.

"I know right? If you set a time then you should be there. Now (y/n)'s all alone waiting for Brad." Hiro said, sounding just as annoyed as he was peeking out from behind the tree on the other side.

"Brad! Hey haha, there you are." You said, giving him a big smile as you wave over at him, getting out of the swing and meeting him half way.

"Hey, sorry did I keep you waiting? I got a little held up helping my grandma." Brad said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he sounded a bit apologetic for his tardiness.

"No, No not at all. I just got here a few minutes ago, so I wasn't wanting too long anyways. Ready to go have dinner? I can't wait, I heard a lot of good things about that ramen shop down the block. What was it called again?" You said, as you started walking out of the park.

"I believe it was called, Kiro's Ramen shop. I heard it's really good." Brad said, with a charming smile as he looks over at her/him bashful a bit.

"Can't wait.. hehe" You said, brushing some hair out of eyes as you smiled shyly and your cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Ugh.. Gross, they're flirting." Hiro said, making gagging noises.

"Kiro's Ramen shop is a really nice place, I wonder if his paying?" Tadashi said, as his eyes followed them out of the park.

"It is a date, so I would think so." Hiro said, as if it were obvious.

"Shut up smarty pants. Knowing (y/n), I just wonder if maybe she'll/he'll want to split the bill.

The rest of the evening consist of both the Hamada brother's following (y/n) around on her/his date with Brad. Forgetting all about their "short walk" and "going to get snacks", like they told Aunt Cass. It was four hours later and they were now following (y/n) on her/his way back home, as Brad walked with her/him. They both stop by the park to say their good-byes, as Tadashi and Hiro found themselves hiding behind the same tree again.

"Thanks for tonight Brad, I had a good time. The food was really good too, heh." You said, smiling as you played with your hair a little.

"It was nice, I hope we can do it again sometime. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Brad asked, with his cheeks a faint red and bashfully rubbing the back of his nape.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." You said, giving him a small awkward unneeded wave, as you started walking away. Just then you feel his hand wrap around your wrist, stopping you from taking your leave. You look over your shoulder, a bit surprised as it took you off guarded. "Brad?"

"I've been trying to work up the courage all night to ask you, but I couldn't. At least, I thought I couldn't yet. But when I thought about it, I would really regret it if I kept putting it off." Brad said, with his cheeks that were once a faint red were now bright. He took a step close towards her/him, still holding into her/his wrist. "Will you go out with me? Not another date, but will you be my girlfriend/boyfriend?"

"B-Brad..' You stuttered growing embarrassed by his sudden asking, making your own cheeks a bright shade of red.

"WHAT!?" Both Hamada brothers' found themselves shouting, unable to keep themselves quiet any longer. Both brothers' faces turn a bright shade of red, as they knew they had been caught without a doubt now. They stumble falling out from behind the tree, giving (y/n) a sheepish look as they grin embarrassed.

"Heh, hey (y/n). I didn't know you were out still." Hiro said, sheepishly as he rubs nervously at the back of his neck.

"U-Uh yeah, we're just out for a walk. Haha, who knew we'd bump into you." Tadashi said, copying his younger brother's movements as his eyes look around nervously.

Both yours and Brad's eyes widen, as you both jump and turn to the direction of the nose. Seeing both Tadashi and Hiro, falling out from behind a tree, you look at them both bewildered. "Out walking? For four hours?" You asked, dumb stuck as you raised an eye brow crossing your arms.

"Uhh, yes." They both say, trying to give her/him a straight face to forge innocence.

"Uhh... Um you can give me your answer tomorrow, just think about it please? Good night" Brad said, looking uneasy as he eyed both brothers'. He when turns to (y/n), and gives her/him a wary smile before leaving the park.

"Good night Brad." You said, returning with a sweet smile as you watched him walk off. As you did, you could hear both footsteps of the brother's trying to sneak off. "Where do you think you're doing boys?" You said, turning on you heels to them with a glare. "YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" You shouted, bailing both hands into a fist as you run off in a sprint towards them.

"AH! WE'RE SORRY (Y/N)!" Both brothers shouted, running off back towards the Lucky Cat cafe.

"Do you think she'll/he'll stay mad?" Tadashi said, huffing as he was running alongside his brother.

"Don't know, all I care about is out running you!" Hiro said, shouting as he huffed and push himself to run ahead of his older brother.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind with her/him!" Tadashi cried out.


	6. Decisions Part6

It had been a few weeks since that "accident" with the Hamada brother's, and your relationship with Brad had taken off quite nicely. However the first week was rough and awkward, mostly because Hiro and Tadashi were acting way too much like defensive older brother's protecting their younger sister/brother. It got to the point where you ended up yelling at them for not letting you have any time alone with brad, and you ended up hanging out at school instead of the cafe most days. But, after time passed the boys slowly started to get better to the point where you were able to bring Brad home again. It was going to be a month soon now, and you were siting in the living room with a notebook in your lap and a pelican in your mouth. You were lightly biting on the pelican as it wiggled in your mouth slightly, as your fingers were tapping away on the pages of your notebook. You were trying to think of something to do for Brad, you wanted to celebrate your one month together. Not only that, but you also wanted to thank him for putting up with all the craziness this past month. "Ugh! Brain work already! Stupid, useless brain, how hard is it to think of something!? It should be simple enough right? Maybe am just putting too much thought into it..." You said, letting out a big groan that was followed by a heavy sigh, as you lean your head down slumping your shoulders.

Hiro was passing by the living room, witnessing (y/n)'s frustration. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets, as he looked over at her/him he merely scuffled at her/him distress. _"What's so good about that guy? There's no point in worrying over something stupid anyways, it's not like it's their anniversary or anything."_ he said, with a hint of jealousy in his thoughts while crinkling his nose slightly. He then sighed, soften his heart towards the problem, he hated to see her/him distress over anything. "Alright, what's wrong? You've been sitting there for two hours, stressing and shouting." Hiro said, taking a seat beside (y/n).

"Hiro!" You said, shooting a glance up at him with tears in your eyes as you made a puppy dog face. "Help me! I can't think of anything with this stupid brain of mines!" Despite yelling at them many times for sticking their noses into your business far too much, you still look towards them for help with anything. You knew that no matter what they had against Brad, for whatever reason there was, they would never lead you astray.

Hiro let out another sigh, casting his eyes to the side to avoid her/his teary eyed puppy dog expression. "You wanna do something for "him" I'm guessing? To make up for the whole month, because of my brother and I, right? Mm.. Let's see.." Hiro said, looking off into space as he crossed his arms. Although he hated Brad, he honestly did always try his best to help (y/n) with her/his problems, big or small.

"Hehe, Thanks Hiro! I know I can always count on you guys!" You said, with a big childish grin as you lean towards him, hugging one of his arms with glee like a child.

"Yeah, yeah" Hiro said, trying to act cool as his cheeks were lighting up a small tint of pink. "Why not just make dinner for him? Your cooking is really good, and I bet he would like it. You can do it while my brother and I have night classes, that way you'd have your "alone time" with him." He said, letting out another scuffled as he looked away still. Mostly out of jealousy that someone else was going to have her/his home made cooking.

"That's a great idea Hiro! Duh, why didn't I think of that. You really are smart Hiro. Hehehe" You said, giving him a big grin as you started putting a menu together in your head already.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyways I'll be leaving off to school soon, I'll be putting in another all niter so you'll just have to worry about Tadashi tonight." Hiro said, pushing himself off the couch and started walking towards the stair case.

"Again?" You said, giving him a small frown. "Alright, don't over work yourself too much okay? You know you worry Aunt Cass when you do." You said, trying to give him a small smile, not wanting to make him feel guilty. You knew very well that once he started walking on something, he wouldn't stop til he felt satisfied with it.

"I know.. I'll be back tomorrow around the after-noon for lunch. Will you make me something? Ya know, I'll be hungry and stuff. If you're not busy after school that is..." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks were painted once more with that tinted pink.

"Of course!" You said, flashing him a big smile. "Brad is busy tomorrow after school, so I'll be coming home right after. Just let me know if there's anything you want, think about it okay?" You dip your head down afterwards turning your attention to the notebook, as you started jogging down notes.

"Yeah..." Hiro said, with his back face towards (y/n) as he paused for a moment before walking up the stair case to his room. _"You're so unfair... always making that innocent smile at me.. I can't just leave you alone, do you even understand_ _what_ _that_ _'s like_ _?"_ He said, dragging himself over to his bed and falling over into the covers, planting face first. "Baymax" Hiro called out for him, as he rolled over onto his side looking towards his brother's side of the room, where Baymax was stepping out of his station.

"Hello Hiro, would you like me to scan you again today?" Baymax said, as he titled his head like always.

"Yes" Hiro said, with a blank face.

Baymax moved his head side to side as he scan Hiro. "Scan complete, there are no injuries. However it from my updated data base, it suggestions that from your level of distress is caused by one of two things; Depression or Heartbreak." Baymax stated, as he raised his hand and pointed a finger up as he always did.

"Heartbreak..." Hiro mumbled to himself, as he laid there for a moment before hoping out of bed. "Alright, thanks buddy. I'm satisfied with my care" He started packing the things that he was going to need tonight for staying at school. He rushed himself out of the house, not wanting to face (y/n) at this very moment, as he had too much to think about. If Baymax was right, then could he...? Heartbreak was the only thing that made sense, after all he had nothing to be depressed about. Not to mention, the other data from Baymax's database from previous scans.

"Bye Hiro, be careful walking back to school!" You shouted from the kitchen, as you watched him speed by. Not even a few moments later, after Hiro leaving his older brother walks into the room. "Hey Tadashi, welcome home! I'm making fish for dinner, is that okay?" You said, giving him a big smile.

"Yeah that's fine, someone seems to be a good mood." Tadashi said, returning her/his smile.

"Mhmm~ Oh!" You said, as if an idea had just floated into your mind.

"Oh?" Tadashi questioned, as he raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, I just thought of something, Hiro is missing dinner again right? So tomorrow I should make him his favorite. Good idea right?" You said, giving him an innocent smile.

"What about me? You haven't made my favorite, and I've been just as busy." Tadashi said, with a childish pout.

You gave him a small laugh. "That's what we're having tonight you dork! Tomorrow you have to stay after school right? You have that big project coming up. Are you taking Baymax again for a tune up?" You said, taking some things out from the refrigerator to prepare for dinner.

"Awesome, I'm going to go wash up then." Tadashi said, heading up stairs. Just as he was, he would hear (y/n), as he shouted back. "No! I'm done for now."

"Okay!" You shouted back. "I hope Hiro will be okay walking back so late." You said aloud to yourself while washing some vegetables for dinner.

-Skip-

He had plugged his headphones in while walking, blocking outside noise so that he could think more clearly. He sighed a bit, still pondering the thought of liking (y/n). He suddenly found himself slowly coming to a stop, as he noticed a familiar figure across the street. "Brad..?" He said, squinting his eyes to try and see more clearly on the other side of the street. "Who's that with him?" He said, tilting his head a bit as he saw another figure walking with Brad. His eyes suddenly widen then darted a glare at Brad, as he realized that the two figure's were kissing and holding into each other. "That-!" Hiro shouted angrily, he couldn't even finish his train of thought nor expression in words how angry. His face became beat red trying to hold himself back from going over there and punching him. He thought himself for a moment and shook his head, stomping off. Forcing himself away from the scene. _"What the heck was that jerk doing!? And with another person besides (y/n)! His dating her/him! What should I do? I can't punch him... (y/n) would probably get mad at me even if he was cheating... I don't want to tell her/him, it would break her/his heart... Should I just let her/him find out for herself/himself? No.. I have to tell her/him, but how?_ _I doubt she/he would just believe my word, (y/n) is the kind of person that would want proof. Should I tell Tadashi..?"_

-Skip the Next Day-

You came home straight from school, you hadn't told Tadashi that night just why you were making their favorite dishes suddenly this week. You were trying to butter them up, in hopes that they weren't be too upset at your big news. You gave a few sighs as you were lost deep in your own thoughts.

"What's wrong? You were all bubbly the other day." Tadashi said, as he had been siting on the couch quietly reading a book. He neatly folds the edge of the page, as to not lose his spot before closing it. He then finds himself looking over into the kitchen at (y/n).

"Huh? Oh nothing really. Hey you said you didn't have to leave right away, right? So I was hoping you would say for dinner." You said, looking over at him giving him a sheepish smile as you shifted slightly uncomfortable.

"(y/n)" He said, raising an eye brow.

"I promise I'll tell you over lunch okay? Let's just wait til everything is done, and Hiro comes home." You said, turning your back to him as you started pulling out things you would need for lunch.

"I'm home! I'm going to go wash up before anything else, and take a nap okay? Just wake me up when lunch is ready." Hiro said, trying to sound as lively as he could so to not worry (y/n) about him barely getting sleep last night. He walk pass Tadashi and (y/n), heading straight for the stair case, going up to his room.

"Mhm! No problem, I'll probably send Tadashi while I set the table." You said, turning to look back at him with a smile.

Hiro pauses, back tracking his steps. "Tadashi is eating with us? What's the deal? You don't always ask us to eat together, unless you have something you want to ask or tell us." Hiro said, crossing his arms and looking at her/him questioningly as he cock his head a bit to the side.

"(y/n) has informed me earlier, that she/he wishes to tell us something later." Tadashi said, leaning back into the couch, as he kept looking down at his book reading.

"Hn, Okay then..." Hiro said, quietly as he went up stairs.

"I wonder if his okay... He seemed little a tired" You said, looking over at the stair case with a worried expression thinking about Hiro.

"Maybe.." Tadashi said, quietly already having a good idea about how this talk was going to go later.

After an hour and half of preparing lunch, you look over at Tadashi who seem already nearly finished with his book. "Tadashi, Tadashi" You said, raising your voice a bit and snapping your fingers, trying to snap him out of his reading trance. "Can you go get Hiro please? Thanks" You said, while setting the table.

"Huh?" He said, looking up at her/him almost as if he were coming out of a half asleep state. "Oh yeah, sure" He said, pushing himself out of the couch he had nested himself in, and heading up the stair case to go fetch Hiro.

You had waited for a while for the boys to come down the stairs before you started to build up with anxiety a little. "What's taking them so long? I wonder if Hiro is having a hard time getting out of bed.. maybe I should let him sleep in?" You said, giving a small frown.

"Sorry we took so long, uh I had to talk to Hiro shortly about something." Tadashi said, coming down the stair case rubbing his nape sheepishly, as he tried to avoid eye contract with her/him. Hiro could be seem following shortly after him, looking down quietly with a complex expression of thought on his face.

"Um, is everything okay boys?" You said, giving the boys a half hearted smile filled with worry about their expressions.

"Yeah, let's eat. I don't have much time before I have to get going ya know." Tadashi said, taking a seat across from (y/n), as Hiro followed his lead still quiet.

"Um Thanks (y/n)." Hiro said, as if he were unsure about what to say, as he kept looking back and forth between her/him and his plate and sometimes then Tadashi.

"Uhh, right... Well since we're all here, I have to talk to you guys about something. I'm going to need your help, on this something." You said, pausing feeling yourself starting to get nervous.

"And that is?" Tadashi said, raising an eye brow towards her/him with a stern look of that of an older brother.

"I need you to help me convince Aunt Cass... to let me move out." You said, trying your best to give a determined look.

"What!?" Tadashi and Hiro said in unison, as Hiro choke on his food a bit. Tadashi pat him on the back, trying to help him get his food down. Hiro would reach out to grab his cup and take a drink. "Are you crazy (y/n)! It hasn't even been a year yet since you're parents death, how in the world are you even going to move out without a job? And you're still going though your own things, who will be there to help you?" Tadashi said, in a stern voice taking the role of the older brother, once again.

"I know! But listen, I found this job a while ago.. and I make pretty good money. If I just save up a little more I'll have enough money to get my own apartment. Please Tadashi, Hiro, trust me." You said, giving them a pleading look.

Both brothers look displeased as they look at each other, then back over at you then down at the table for a moment of thought. Tadashi finally gave a sigh and raised his hand to wipe over his face and pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "What even bought up this sudden change? Didn't you say not that long ago that you were planing on staying here til college. Once college started you were planning on getting dorm there." Tadashi said, looking up at with a worry look in his eyes.

"Well yes... that was the plan at first. But then Brad and I were talking and-" You said, trying to explain yourself only to be cut off by Hiro banging his fist on the table.

"You want to move out?! Because of Brad!? That guy is bad news (y/n)! I really don't think you should listen to him... In fact I think you should break up with him." Hiro said, with an angry expression to match his tone.

"H-Hiro.. How could you even say something like that!? You hardly even take the time to get to know him!" You shouted at him, glaring at him.

"Calm down, both of you! Getting angry isn't going to fix anything. Listen, (y/n) I know you won't like hearing this but... I agree with Hiro. I think you should break up with Brad before you get hurt." Tadashi said, trying to keep his big brother stern look.

"Tadashi.. How could you say that!" You said, with your eyes tearing up.

"His bad news (y/n)" Hiro said, looking to the side wanting to see the tears that were surely building up in her/his eyes.

"Brad isn't like that! He wouldn't hurt me, and if we break up I don't think it would anything that would hurt me. Why can't you guys just trust him!" You said, fighting back your tears. You loved them both, and the thought of not being on the same page with them hurt. It's been half a year since your parent's death, and you've grown close to the Hamada family.

"Because his cheating (y/n)! His a liar and a cheater!" Hiro said, finally blowing up as he look back up at her/him with an angry stare.

"W-What?! HIRO! You can't just go around telling lies because you don't like someone, I can't believe you!" You said, shouting once again as you shot up from your chair.

"Hiro! We agreed we weren't gonna tell her/him til we had proof!" Tadashi said, raising his voice some as he punch his younger brother in the arm slightly.

"Tadashi! Really!? You too... I can't believe what jerks you both are! I don't believe either one of you!" You said, storming out of the room, and heading down stairs to the cafe. You rushed pass Aunt Cass without a word, storming off angry.

"Whoa! Careful when working though the cafe (y/n)!" Aunt Cass said, shouting over at her/him as she/he stormed out. She would then almost smack into the boys who came down stairs, rushing after (y/n). "Ah, you two boys! Jeez..." She said, letting out a sigh. "I really worry about those three... I wonder if having them all together is a really such a good idea..."

Both boys rushed out of the house after her/him, as Tadashi reach forward grabbing her/him by the wrist. "Wait! (y/n), just listen to us please!"

"I'm sorry (y/n), I was a jerk. Please don't get angry with us, we just don't want you to get played by that jerk." Hiro said, as guilt had hit him about his actions earlier. "What we did say earlier is true though."

You felt a strong hand jerking you back, stopping you from pressing forward. As you had stop to look forward, not wanting to look back at them still angry. As you listen to their words, looking across the street you notice Brad and another figure. You pull yourself from Tadashi's grip, as you started slowly walking forward to Brad and the other figure. 

"That's the guy I saw with brad! THAT JERK! In front of our house, he has some real guts." Hiro said, noticing (y/n) staring across the street where Brad was standing. He balled his hands into fist, trying to encase his rage.

"That..!" Tadashi said, balling his hands into fist also trying to hold back his angry.

"Brad, c'mon you said you would take me out to eat anywhere I wanna go, and I wanna go to the Lucky Cat! I heard it's really good, you own me for not returning my calls last week. You're lucky that I don't dump you." Said the smaller male, standing in front of brad as he poke at his chest.

"I told you, anywhere but here! Please, just listen to me?" Bread said, trying to plead with the smaller male in front of him.

"Dump...? You two... are dating?" You said, swallowing thickly as you were scared about the answer. As the words came out slowly, you felt like tears were threatening to spill.

"(y/n)!" Brad shouted, jumping a little as he looked over at her/him shocked, color from his face would drain.

"Who's this babe?" The male said, looking back and forth between Brad and (y/n) curiously.

"... No one..." You said, quietly balling your hands into fist so hard that your knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry (y/n), I really am." Was all Brad said, before trying to get his "friend" to leave with him.

Just before Brad was able to leave, Tadashi charges at him, grabbing him by his shirt. He pulls him face to face with him, holding him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't ever... Show your face here again.." Tadashi growled as he glared, he let go of Brad giving him a small shove back.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Said the smaller male, stepping between Tadashi and Brad. "C'mon babe, let's go." He said, taking Brad by the arm and leaving. "Just who the hell were those people?"

"(y/n)... I'm so sorry..." Hiro said, apologetic as he reach out slowly to her/him and gently pulled (y/n) to his chest. Holding her/him closely, rubbing her/his back slowly. "Shh... it's okay if you want to cry.." Hiro said, in a smoothing voice.

"I'm...I'm...sorry Hiro... T-Tadashi..." You said, trying to force yourself to not cry as struggle to say words with tears build up in your eyes.

"It's okay (y/n).." Tadashi said, setting his hand gently on the top of her/his head, stroking the top of her/his head gently.

As soon as you felt the warmth of Tadashi hand, all the strength that you were trying to build up, came crashing down. You bought your hands up, clinging them to Hiro's jacket as you started sobbing. "I'm so sorry... I didn't believe you both.."


End file.
